<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>you took the stars and left them in my heart by keenwonderlandcollector</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26619244">you took the stars and left them in my heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/keenwonderlandcollector/pseuds/keenwonderlandcollector'>keenwonderlandcollector</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Year Of Love [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Established Relationship - Starker, Fluff, M/M, Peter &amp; Harley are 19, Slow Burn, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Tony is 40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:07:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>32,946</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26619244</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/keenwonderlandcollector/pseuds/keenwonderlandcollector</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harley Keener is 12 when Tony Stark crashes into his life. </p><p>He's 15 when he realises he's hopelessly in love with the man. </p><p>He's 19 when he gets the opportunity to go to New York, to work with the man of his dreams. </p><p>There's just one thing: Peter Parker, owner of Tony's heart and major problem for Harley. </p><p>But maybe Peter isn't a problem, and maybe there's room for one more in Tony's heart.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harley Keener/Peter Parker, Harley Keener/Peter Parker/Tony Stark, Harley Keener/Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Year Of Love [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966882</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>111</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>263</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. And even after all this time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I like a challenge, so I thought why not try some Tony/Peter/Harley? 👀</p><p>For now it's established Starker, and, fair warning, it will be a slow burn so brace yourselves 🤦</p><p>In this story, I've decided that while Tony is Iron Man and the Avengers very much exist, Peter is NOT Spiderman, just a regular loveable lil dork 🥰</p><p>Okay, enough rambling, enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                                                   </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, I’m sure I have it. <em> Yes </em>, I checked. Alright, see you then. Bye.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harley slipped his phone back into his pocket, taking a breath. This was really happening, he was moving to New York. He was going to college. He was moving in with the (unrequited) love of his life.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He’d had enough time to prepare, it wasn’t a surprise. A year after he’d met Tony, the man had promised Harley that when he turned eighteen he could come to New York, start his life properly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But, sometimes things just don’t work out the way you want them to.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harley’s eighteenth birthday rolled around, and he had been all set up to move to New York, be with Tony (Well, live in his home, technically. He’d have to work on getting Tony to fall in love with him, but he was feeling confident). But a couple of days before he could go, Abby was hospitalized with a severe lung infection, and Harley knew there was no way he could leave.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So, reluctantly, he called Tony and told him that he’d be staying in Rose Hill, he had to be with his sister. Tony had been incredibly supportive, checking in more than usual and making sure Harley was eating and sleeping properly. He’d even taken care of all the hospital bills, no questions asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Three months later, Abby was allowed to go home, and Tony informed Harley that the offer to move to New York still stood. As much as he wanted to take Tony up on it, Harley still refused. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mostly because Abby, despite her insisting that her brother go and get on with his own life, still wasn’t in full health, and there was no way their mom could deal with it alone. Harley had managed to get a job at a local garage, the pay wasn’t great but it was enough to put food on the table and give his mother a little help with bills. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>But also, partly because during those three months, Tony had met someone. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>And, because he was incredibly petty and jealous, Harley still refused the offer <em> another </em> three months on, when Abby was in perfect health and practically pushing him out the door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tony didn’t often talk about him, <em> Peter </em>, but when he did his tone was so warm and loving that it just ripped Harley’s heart in half, a perfect split.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He’d resisted the urge to look Peter up online, choosing to pretend that he wasn’t anything special (He knew it was ridiculously petty but he’d given up caring), that there was still a chance for Harley should he choose to take it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then, his friend Jessica had started talking about this guy on Instagram that she was obsessed with, and Harley mostly tuned out, until one night when they were sitting in his garage watching TV and she mentioned Iron Man’s boyfriend. Then she showed Harley his posts.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Open textbooks and perfectly neat notes on a fancy desk in a sprawling library. Selfies with friends. Half-finished mechanical projects in Tony’s lab. Baking creations that looked too pretty to eat. And, of course, pictures of Tony. There was one particular picture Harley found himself looking at time and time again. It was of Tony, sitting across from Peter at a table, candlelight illuminating his face as he looked down at his menu, a small smile on his face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Peter was the same age as Harley, was ridiculously beautiful (Harley couldn't deny that. Peter with his big doe eyes and soft curls could melt the hardest of hearts), and seemed to be incredibly smart, funny and cute.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harley wouldn't have cared about any of that, in fact he often thought that if Peter was just a random guy on Instagram that Jessica showed him, he probably wouldn't give him a second thought (Well, maybe he would. Peter's Instagram was like a little..pastel haven). </p>
<p> </p>
<p>But, Peter had the one thing Harley wanted more than anything, he had Tony's heart. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harley had loved Tony since he was fifteen, had held onto the feelings for four long years until he'd finally have the chance to go to New York. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alas, Tony seemed happy with Peter so Harley accepted that there was nothing he could do about it. He would still go to New York, he'd go to college and live his life. Although, funnily enough, in all the years he’d been thinking about moving to New York, he hadn't really intended to go to college at all. He figured he’d just..fall into something out there. He didn’t want to just assume that he could work at SI, even though Tony had often hinted he was more than capable. First, though, Tony insisted that he give college a chance ('By which I mean a couple of weeks, Keener. Not just turning up on the first day and then giving up’), just as a fallback option. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>So, Harley found himself enrolled at NYU, starting in September. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>And, on a warm afternoon in late August, he found himself at the airport with a small suitcase full of his worldly possessions, ready to head off into a new life. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Now you’re sure you have everything?” His mother asked for the tenth time. Between her incessant asking and Tony calling him<em> three times </em>already he was fit to scream. He didn’t really have anything to bring, so anything important was with him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, mom.” Harley sighed, forcing himself to smile. He knew she meant well, and appreciated that she came to the airport to say goodbye, taking time off work she probably couldn’t afford to. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t forget to call right away when you get to New York, and then call again when you get to Mr. Stark’s house. And remember to be polite, you’re his guest.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Yes </em>, mom.” Harley focused his attention on Abby, not wanting to get frustrated and snap. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Have fun in New York Harls,” His sister smiled, embracing him in a hug. “don’t forget, I’m more than happy to come visit any time.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m sure you are,” Harley grinned, gently moving back from her. “I won’t forget. But right now I gotta get to the gate, can’t miss my flight.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course,” His mother nodded, a sheen appearing in her eyes that Harley tried to ignore. He wasn’t great with goodbyes. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll talk to you real soon, okay mom?” He wrapped his arms around her in a gentle hug, letting her cling onto him for a moment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay,” She pulled back, wiping away a tear. “we’ll talk to you soon. I love you, sweetheart.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You too, mom. And you, Abby. Talk soon.” Harley nodded, a small smile on his face as they gave him one last wave before he headed away, leaving a tiny part of himself behind.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>“Hey, I’m Harley Keener, you’re..Happy, right?” Harley smiled as he approached the suited man holding up a sign with his name on it. It felt surreal, like this was meant for somebody else but somehow Harley had stumbled his way into their shoes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s me,” The man nodded. “come on, let’s go. Tony’s waiting.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He could only nod, following the man out to a black limo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Seriously?” Harley raised an eyebrow, turning to Happy. “A limo?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah,” Happy nodded, checking his watch. “you can walk if you prefer.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I just..I’ve never been in one of these before.” Harley cringed at how innocent he sounded, quickly getting into the back and rubbing a hand over his face. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Happy slid into the driver’s seat, starting up the car and heading away from the airport. Taking his phone from his pocket to call his mom, he was surprised (and just a little excited) to see a message from Tony.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b> <em>Hey Harls. Hope you had a good flight, got a little surprise for you at the airport. See you when you get here, try not to get lost.</em> </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He sent a quick reply, a smile tugging at his lips as he typed, before calling his mom and letting her know he’d arrived safe and was on his way to Tony’s. When he’d told her he was in a limo she’d doubled down on the <em> ‘be polite’ </em>spiel, while he rolled his eyes and took in the view that passed him by. He was really here, this was his new home.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ah, you made it.” Tony looked up from his StarkPad as Harley entered the penthouse, a smile on his face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah,” The blonde nodded, still trying to take it all in. He’d dreamt about this so many times that he couldn’t be sure it was really happening. Any minute now he’d wake up back in Rose Hill and realised he'd never even met Tony Stark before. “just about.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well, listen, I got a room set up for you here, and you can stay in the tower for however long you want," Tony explained, walking over towards the couch and gesturing for Harely to join him. "But, if you get sick of my face then I'm willing to get you your own apartment."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Living in the tower was a dream come true, Harley wanted to stay there as long as he was welcome, knowing he could never tire of it. He'd particularly never tire of Tony's face, or any part of the man for that matter. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Good to know," The younger man nodded, a smirk forming on his face. "I heard that 5th Avenue's got some nice views."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ve created a monster.” Tony grinned, placing his StarPad down on the couch and embracing Harley in a warm hug.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was heavenly, Harley wanted to stay like this for hours, but then a voice sounded behind them, and Tony was pulling away and walking towards it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, Pete, I didn’t think you’d be home yet.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So, despite Harley’s desire to believe it to be untrue, Peter did in fact live with Tony. Maybe he’d actually take Tony up on that apartment offer. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“My last class was cancelled, so I’m gonna go and see May, I just wanted to get changed first.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harley turned around and caught sight of Peter Parker in the flesh. As it turned out, he was even more beautiful in person. His brown curls were a little mussed up, and he though he was just wearing dark jeans and a light pink sweater, he looked like a model.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, hi!” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Be polite, Keener. For Tony. Don’t blow this on your first damn day here. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, you must be Peter,” The blonde fixed a smile onto his face, walking over to where Peter and Tony were standing and offering his hand. “it’s good to meet you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You too,” Peter’s grip was soft and just a little firm, his smile genuine as he shook Harley’s hand. “you’re Harley, right? I’ve been so excited to meet you at last, Tony talks about you all the time.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Does he now?” Harley smirked, folding his arms and looking over at Tony.</p>
<p><br/>“Oh I really do,” Tony nodded, draping an arm over Peter’s shoulders. “it’s only fair to warn him.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Tony,” Peter giggled, lightly swatting the man’s chest. “you’re terrible. Ignore him, Harley. I gotta go change, I’ll see you two later.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Give May my love,” Tony grinned, gently kissing Peter’s cheek before removing his arm from the brunette’s shoulders. “and get Happy to drive you.”</p>
<p><br/>“I know,” Peter rolled his eyes, but there was a smile on his face. “see you later.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Peter headed down the hall, and once he was gone Tony turned his attention back to Harley.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So unless you have any other plans I was thinking I could show you around the lab, what do you think?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He thought he was definitely dreaming now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, sure.” The blonde nodded, lightly scratching his neck. “But could I just make a call first? I promised my mom.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course, yeah,” Tony smiled, gently patting the younger man’s back as he passed him on the way to the couch, picking up his StarkPad once more. “your room is down the hall, third on the left. Meet me back here when you’re ready.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harley couldn’t believe it when he saw his room, it was at least three times the size of his bedroom back in Rose Hill. It was simply decorated, which suited him just fine. He sat down on the bed, the clean white sheets lightly wrinkling under him. He took a moment, letting it sink in before he took his phone from his pocket, a smile on his face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As impressive as the penthouse was, it wasn’t a patch on the lab. Harley had seen it in countless photos and videos, but they couldn’t compare to actually being there. It took his breath away as Tony showed him around, not really taking in anything the older man was saying, too stunned by what he was seeing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“..anytime you want, I’m usually down here and if not there’s more than enough things to be done so knock yourself out. Any questions?” Tony came to a stop, turning to the blonde beside him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Just one, actually,” Harley nodded, running a hand through his hair. “this is real, right? I need someone else to confirm it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh it’s real, I promise,” Tony grinned, nudging him softly. “you’ll be walking around like you own the place in no time.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Probably.” Harley shrugged, smiling when Tony laughed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good to know. Well, since we’re here I might get your input on something, if you don’t mind?” Tony asked, gesturing over to a sprawling bench in the middle of the room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Try me.” Harley raised an eyebrow, falling into step behind Tony.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Several hours later, Harley felt totally relaxed, he and Tony had been working on an engine for one of Tony’s older cars, chatting and laughing and letting time slip by unnoticed. Tony often called Harley while he was working in the lab, often informing the younger man of his actions while they talked, Harley dropping in suggestions now and then. But it was so different actually being there with him. Every now and then, Tony’s hand would brush against Harley’s, ruining the younger man’s attempts to get over his feelings.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Around ten thirty, footsteps sounded and both Tony and Harley looked up, finding Peter walking towards them with a tray in his hands. He was wearing light grey sweatpants and a dusky pink cropped sweater, and Harley tried not to notice the way Tony looked at him. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“J.A.R.V.I.S told me you’ve barely eaten anything today," Peter set the tray down on the bench and sliding it over to them, giving Tony a steely look which Harley found just a tad amusing. “I made you a sandwich. I made one for you too, Harley. It's a BLT, I hope that's okay." Peter turned to the blonde, a sweet smile forming on his face. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well that's really nice of you Peter, but uh..I'm allergic to bacon." Harley shifted slightly in his seat, running a hand through his hair.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh," Peter's face fell, and Harley felt guilt rise in his stomach. "I'm so sorry, I didn't know, if I did I'd never hav--"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I was just kidding, don't worry." Harley held up a hand, shaking his head. It was like he’d hurt Bambi.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You're a little <em> shit </em>, Keener.” Tony smirked against his ear, warm breath tingling Harley’s skin. The older man got off his stool, walking over to Peter as Harley focused his attention back on the engine in front of him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Come to bed soon, daddy, I..” Peter let out a deep sigh, one that suggested it was a regular sentiment. “I miss you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know baby, I'll be up in a minute.” Tony's voice was soft, and so full of love, and it made Harley's heart ache. He reached out for a spanner, gripping it just a little tighter than necessary.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay. See you soon, daddy." Peter murmured, followed by the sound of a kiss Harley pretended not to notice. "Goodnight, Harley."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah, night." Harley nodded, waving a hand, not bothering to look up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Peter left, Tony took a sandwich from the tray and dug in, Harley following suit. His stomach grumbled loudly and he realised he hadn’t eaten all day, so wrapped up in disbelief and excitement. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tony finished his sandwich and grabbed the last bite of Harley's when the younger man was distracted. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hey, what's the deal?" Harley frowned, folding his arms.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You're <em> allergic </em>, remember?" Tony smirked, taking the final bite. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm allergic to <em> you </em>, old man." Harley grumbled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh, ouch.” Tony smirked, placing a hand over his chest as he got up, putting the empty plates back on the tray. “Maybe give me warning the next time you’re gonna launch an attack like that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Where’s the fun in that?” Harley raised an eyebrow, wiping his hands.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m sure you’ll find it if you look hard enough.” Tony winked, picking up the tray and heading over to the stairs. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Maybe he would.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Definitely, maybe..</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harley and Peter spend the day together, with unexpected results..</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Waking up in New York (in <em> Tony Stark’s penthouse</em>, no less) was a far cry from waking up in Rose Hill. No alarm going off, no throwing a thin, faded blanket over his head and trying to grasp at five more minutes of sleep while his mom knocked on his bedroom door for him to get up. No hurridley eating a burnt slice of toast while racing to work. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Instead, Harley woke up naturally, lounging in the comfort of the soft white linen for a while before getting up. After a lukewarm shower (he’d figure out the controls eventually, it was like a spaceship in there), he got dressed. In this new environment his worn dark jeans with the (unpurposeful) hole in the knee and faded grey t-shirt stood out like a sore thumb. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>But then, Harley had always felt he’d stood out regardless of what he was wearing. Growing up gay in a small town hadn’t exactly allowed him to blend in, but he had carved out a little place for himself and he’d do that here, too.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The one constant through it all was Tony, who Harley found in the kitchen, coffee in one hand and his phone in the other.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ah, you’re up.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What time is it?” Harley asked, walking over and sitting opposite Tony at the island in the kitchen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nine-thirty. Thirty <em> two </em> if you want precision. Coffee’s just brewed, if you want some.” Tony typed something on his phone before setting it down, running a hand over his face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m alright, thanks,” Harley yawned, lightly scratching his hair. “I’m not big on coffee.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s okay,” Tony smiled, taking a drink from the mug in his hand. “we’ll convert you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You can try.” The younger man smirked, Tony rolling his eyes playfully.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Morning.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A soft voice sounded, Peter coming over and sitting beside Tony, a smile on his face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Morning, princess.” Tony stood up, kissing the top of Peter’s head before heading to the sink.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, Peter.” Harley quickly threw on a smile, clasping his hands together under the counter. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What are your plans for the day, Harley?” Peter asked, setting his phone down. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t really have any, actually.” Harley shrugged. It was Thursday, and he started college on Monday so he hadn’t really planned much beyond maybe getting some basic school supplies with the money he’d managed to save. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well for one thing you need some decent clothing, I can't have you turning up to NYU looking like..” Tony turned to him, waving a hand at him. “that. Pete, are you busy today?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, I don’t have any classes or anything planned so I’m free to take Harley out.” Peter turned to the blonde with a smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Classes?” Harley raised an eyebrow. “isn’t it supposed to be the summer? Or do y’all just never take breaks here?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tony smiled to himself behind Peter, Harley’s heart doing a backflip. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I tutor high school kids over the summer, a couple of days a week.”  Peter explained.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Of course he does. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, cool.” Harley nodded, trying to sound enthusiastic as Tony came back over to them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So, since both of you are free today, Pete can make sure you’re suitably attired and you can get whatever..college stuff you need. If I left it up to you you’d turn up with a broken pen and a ratty old notebook with two pages left in it.” Tony raised an eyebrow, leaning against the side of the island.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Have a little faith,” Harley leaned forward, resting his elbows on the counter. “I’d try to make it at least five pages.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Faith restored,” Tony winked. “alright, I got a credit card set up for you, it’s in the second drawer on your nightstand so be sure to grab that before you go.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh,” Harley lightly scratched his neck, clearing his throat. “that’s okay, I have some money, I couldn’t take any more from you. You’ve already been way too generous.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I thought you might say that,” Tony countered, coming to stand beside the blonde and draping an arm across his shoulders. “so, I was thinking about a little..settlement plan. I got some stuff down in the lab I need a hand with, you help me out a couple of nights a week and we call it even. Deal?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don-” As soon as Tony touched him, Harley felt his body threaten to melt into a simmering pool on the pristine floor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Great,” Tony lightly patted Harley’s back before moving away, his touch already missed. “that’s settled. Now, I better get going before Pepper hunts me down. Have fun, you two.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We will,” Peter smiled, getting up and wrapping his arms around Tony before moving back and looking over at Harley. “right Harley?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You bet.” The blonde nodded, mustering up a smile. </p>
<p>-</p>
<p>“Holy shit.” Harley muttered under his breath as he looked at the price tag on the jeans in his hand. He’d thought he’d overspent on the college materials (how can pens and paper cost so much?), but this one pair of jeans was already more expensive than all those combined. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, they’re nice.” Peter appeared beside him, picking up a pair himself and examining them. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t think I’ve spent that much on all the clothes I’ve ever owned.” Harley frowned, his eyes lingering on the price. There was no way he could justify this. As if reading his mind, Peter moved in a little closer, glancing around.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“These are really good quality though, they’ll last for years. You should get a couple of pairs, that’s what the credit card is there for.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Peter hadn’t had any issue using his own credit card, spending easily twice as much as Harley without batting an eyelash. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know, but..” Harley let out a sigh, looking over at the brunette. “Tony has already done so much for me, letting me move in and getting me into college and everything..I don’t want him to think that I’m taking advantage of the situation.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I understand,” Peter nodded, a sympathetic smile on his face. “I was like that at first, but I promise you Tony just wants what’s best for you. A couple of pairs of jeans aren’t going to break the bank. Anyway,” Peter hung the jeans in his hands over his arm and picked up a pair in a lighter colour. “I think he <em> likes </em> it. This one time we were-” A pink flush coloured the brunette’s face, and he quickly cleared his throat. “so, you know, don’t stress about it too much.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> Likes it? </em> Like..no, not when it comes to Harley. Tony was just being ridiculously generous, he always had been. When Harley turned sixteen Tony bought him a brand new Audi, and when Harley insisted that it was <em> way </em> too much, Tony took it back. Then proceeded to give him a vintage Dodge Challenger as a ‘project’ (‘What? It’s not new, I thought that was the problem?’). It didn’t.. <em> mean </em> anything. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I suppose..one pair wouldn’t hurt.” Harley suspected that if he went back to the tower without any new clothes, he’d probably just wake up to a whole new wardrobe anyway. At least this way he could try to minimize the spending. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And <em> two </em> pairs definitely wouldn’t.” Peter smiled, gently nudging the blonde, eliciting a small smile.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>“You didn’t, did you?” Peter gasped, his eyebrows shooting up in surprise.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Swear to god. Right in the nose. I did run like hell afterwards, so that makes me sound a little less brave.” Harley laughed, wiping his hands and taking a drink of his soda.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lunch was the one thing Harley insisted on using his own money for, if he couldn’t spring for some burgers something was seriously wrong. After a morning of shopping (despite trying to keep costs down, Harley had indulged in some nice shirts and shoes, when was he ever going to be in this situation again?), Happy had arrived to take their bags back to the tower while they went to get something to eat. Harley wondered if he’d ever get used to it, it seemed to be second nature to Peter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Even so,” The brunette smiled, picking at his fries with a delicate hand. “it sounds like you were pretty brave. I don’t think I could’ve done that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It was just instinct. And maybe a <em> little </em> stupidity.” Harley shrugged, smiling when Peter laughed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well I admire it,” Peter took a drink, a serious look falling over his features. “it can’t have been that easy, dealing with idiots like that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s just part of growing up in a small town, everyone knows your business before you do. But it was alright, once I dealt with him everyone else kind of backed off and just left me alone.” Harley never really dwelled upon that part of his adolescence. He was past it now, and doing pretty well for himself. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s the great thing about New York, nobody cares who you are or what you’re doing.” Peter smiled, somewhat wistfully.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That suits me just fine, nobody will suspect a thing..” Harley grinned, scooping some fries into his mouth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Except for the fact that you live with a superhero, that might dampen your plans, no?” Peter raised an eyebrow, a smirk on his face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s the genius part,” Harley leaned forward. “who’s gonna suspect Iron Man’s protege?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“True,” Peter nodded, trying to look serious despite the smile on his face. “so do you have a costume and everything? I mean, if you want to be taken seriously as a threat you <em> need </em> a costume.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Harley smirked, leaning back in his chair.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh you’re <em> good </em>,” Peter laughed, shifting slightly in his seat. “but if you don’t mind leaving your villainous plans aside for a while, I was thinking maybe I could show you around the city, is there anything in particular you’d like to see?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nah, whatever you’re willing to show me.” Harley shrugged, raising an eyebrow as Peter flushed slightly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay,” The brunette nodded, clearing his throat. “why don’t we take a walk in the park first? I might even treat you to a churro.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“A..what?” Harley frowned, trying not to break his expression as Peter’s face contorted into shock.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you <em> serious </em>? You’ve never heard of churros before?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course I have,” Harley couldn’t keep it up, laughing as Peter sighed, sitting up in his seat. “I’ve just never had one before. The most exotic dessert in Rose Hill was a doughnut. Maybe with sprinkles, if you were fancy.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well that settles it,” Peter raised his hands, a smile on his face. “let’s go.”</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>“Hey,” Peter smiled, emerging in the living room in beige sweatpants and a pastel blue sweater, his hair slightly damp. “Tony is caught up with work, do you wanna order a pizza and watch TV?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sure,” Harley nodded, running a hand through his own damp hair (he’d mastered the shower, <em> maybe </em> with a little help from J.A.R.V.I.S) and sitting down on the couch. He’d decided to wear the grey sweatpants he’d brought with him, and a plain white t-shirt he’d picked up earlier, figuring he probably wouldn’t need to go out again, and was relieved to hear Peter’s suggestion. </p>
<p>“Do you have any preferences for either?” The brunette asked, coming over and sitting down on the other side of the sprawling couch. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Anything except anchovies and reality TV, and I’m good.” Harley had suffered through countless hours of Housewives/Kardashians/Various singing, <em> so many singing shows </em>between Abby and Jessica, the two of them seemingly intent on melting his brain every time they watched TV.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“A wise choice,” Peter nodded sagely, settling into the couch and grabbing the remote. “Jarv, could you order a large pepperoni and mushroom from that place Tony likes, please?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, you know what, make that two.” Harley added, his stomach starting to growl. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Right away, Mr. Parker, Mr. Keener. Will there be anything else?” J.A.R.V.I.S replied as Peter flicked on the TV, scrolling through the channels.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you want anything else?” Peter asked, looking over at the blonde.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nah, I’m good.” Harley smiled, settling back against the couch. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We’re fine, thanks Jarv.” Peter answered, continuing his scrolling.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Very good, Mr. Parker. I will place your order.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is this okay?” Peter asked, gesturing towards the TV, Brooklyn Nine-Nine playing. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, great.” Harley nodded, Peter smiling and setting down the remote.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They both went on their phones while they waited for their dinner to arrive, occasionally looking up and laughing at the TV. Harley sent Abby a quick text to check in, feeling like he should keep up regular contact. As he sent the text, a message came in from Jessica, opening it to find a photo attached. It was from Peter’s instagram account, a photo of Harley holding a half-eaten churro, smiling at the camera. He’d forgotten Peter had even taken it. <em> ‘I’ve converted another one, you’re welcome @hkeener3.’ </em> was written under the photo. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b> <em>ur insta famous, better jazz up the account babe</em> </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harley glanced over to Peter, who was smiling at something on his phone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b> <em>i doubt that </em> </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b> <em>go see for urself </em> </b> <b>😘</b></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Closing whatsapp, the blonde opened up instagram and went to his account. Same two photos, one of a car he’d been mending at the garage last summer, and one of him and Jessica at the tiny carnival that came to town, Jessica holding a cheap pink bunny Harley won. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>But instead of the 75 followers he’d had, he now had 500. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He went to Peter’s account, opening the picture of himself (posted half an hour ago and already on 2,500 likes, not that he cared) and having a quick scroll through the comments.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> omg who is that </em> 👀👅</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> he’s cute </em> 💕</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> who is he? does tony know? </em> 😯</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> is he single? </em>😜💦</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sirs, your pizza delivery has arrived.” J.A.R.V.I.S’s voice grabbed his attention, looking up from his phone. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll get it.” Peter smiled, getting up and heading over to the elevator as Harley went back to his phone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b> <em>i saw, guess it could be worse </em> </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You want another drink?” Peter asked, wiping his hands and tossing his napkin into the empty pizza box.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nah, I’m alright thanks.” Harley shook his head, swallowing his last bite of pizza. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay, I’m just gonna grab one. Why don’t you choose a movie? I trust your judgement.” Peter grinned, standing up and passing Harley the remote.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll keep that in mind.” Harley smirked, opening Netflix and scrolling through while Peter took the empty pizza boxes to the kitchen. He settled on Jurassic Park (can’t beat a classic), leaving the remote down on the coffee table and sitting back. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, great choice,” Peter smiled as he came back to the couch, sitting down and touching his legs under him. “I haven’t seen this in forever.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>About an hour into the movie, Harley frowned as he felt a slight pain in his thigh, like it had been hit by something. He glanced over to Peter and found him laying down, fast asleep. He stretched his leg out and it pushed against Harely’s leg, the blonde gently getting up from the couch and pausing the movie. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Peter?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>No response. He took one of the softer cushions, laying it down by Peter's head as he grabbed a light grey blanket from the corner of the couch and draped it over the sleeping figure. As he stood back, Peter snuggled against the pillow, letting out a small, contented sigh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harley decided to go to bed himself, turning off the TV and leaving the lights dimmed as he headed down the hall. Before he could reach his room, however, he bumped into Tony.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, there you are. How was your day?” The older man smiled. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good, it was fun.” Harley nodded, leaning against the wall. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m glad. Peter told me you got some decent clothes so at least you won’t be walking around like a ragamuffin anymore.” Tony smirked, his eyes lingering on Harley’s shirt for a moment before looking back up at his eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>“Ragamuffin?”</em> The younger man raised an eyebrow. “how old <em> are </em> you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You know what I mean,” Tony rolled his eyes, nudging the blonde. “brat.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harley tried not to let that affect him, forcing down the tingle that crept up his spine. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Peter’s in the living room, he fell asleep when we were watching a movie.” Harley gestured back down the hall, running a hand through his hair.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nothing new there,” Tony laughed fondly, glancing down the hall. “I better go and get him.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alright, I’ll see you tomorrow.” Harley smiled softly, tucking his hands in his pockets.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah,” Tony nodded, gently squeezing the blonde’s shoulder before heading down the hall. “sweet dreams.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harley watched him go for a moment, a small smile on his face before he headed into his room, flopping down onto the bed with a sigh.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I can't help myself, Peter is a precious bean and that's that 🤦</p>
<p>It's a very fun challenge writing this, balancing all three characters, so hopefully it's enjoyable 😄</p>
<p>If you're enjoying it feel free to let me know, and thank you to everyone that's left a kudos/comment, it's very much appreciated ❤️</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Tell it to me slowly</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A week after moving to New York, Harley's life is changing for the better, mostly..</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“..and that’ll be all for today, I’ll see you on Monday. Have a nice weekend, everyone.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harley packed his bag once the professor had dismissed the class, throwing it over his shoulder and heading out of the classroom to meet up with Peter. He was still getting used to navigating the campus, but after a week of classes he was a little more confident. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, how was your class?” Peter smiled, tucking his phone into his pocket as he stood up from the bench he’d been sitting on. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It was fine, it’s still all introductions so I’m not too stressed.” The blonde smirked, adjusting his bag on his shoulder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Enjoy it while it lasts,” Peter sighed, the two of them beginning to walk out of the building and onto the busy street, the sunlight streaming down on them. “the honeymoon period is definitely over when you become a sophomore, they’ve thrown us in at the deep end right away.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll keep that in mind,” Harley nodded, frowning as his stomach let out a deep growl. “but for now you think we could get something to eat? I’m starved.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sure we can,” Peter smiled, biting his lip softly. “whatever you want.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You may live to regret that.” Harley grinned, taking out his phone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh my <em> god</em>,” Peter moaned softly, wiping his hands with his napkin. “these are so good.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Told you so,” Harley smirked, picking up another rib. “can’t beat it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What are you up to for the rest of the afternoon?” Peter asked, taking a sip of his drink.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I think I’m gonna go back to the tower and look over some college stuff, keep on top of it,” Harley took a bite of the rib in his hand, setting it down and gently licking the sauce from the corner of his mouth. “and if I have time then I have a meeting with a seamstress.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Seamstress?” Peter raised an eyebrow. “this wouldn’t be anything to do with any nefarious plans would it?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I can’t really say,” Harley shrugged, leaning back against his chair and taking a drink of his soda. “but she <em> does </em> specialise in spandex.”</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>“Ah, you’re home early,” Tony smiled when Harley descended to the lab, walking over to where the older man was standing. “finished for the day?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, I’ve officially survived my first week.” Harley grinned, sitting down across from Tony.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I knew you could do it.” Tony winked, resuming work on the Iron Legion suit laid out on the bench in front of him. “Enjoying it so far?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s been good,” Harley nodded, running a hand through his hair. “they’re still easing us in.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is that so?” Tony smirked to himself. “sounds fun.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m sure there’s bigger and better still to come,” Harley picked up a loose string of wire, twirling it between his fingers. “in time.” He looked up and met the older man’s gaze, holding it for a second before Tony focused his attention back on the bot in front of him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I guess you’ll just have to wait and see.” Tony murmured, tinkering with the bot’s arm. “So, did Peter come home with you?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, he had more classes after lunch.” Harley wet his lips slightly, shifting in his seat. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well if you don’t mind being stuck down here with me for the afternoon,” Tony smiled, looking up and gesturing down to the bot on the table. “I got plenty more of these that need some work. What do you think? Wanna give me a hand?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ve got nothing better to do.” Harley smirked, getting up and walking over to the older man. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A couple of hours later, Harley was totally engrossed in the bot he was working on and not on how Tony’s arms flexed while he worked. Or the way he-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“..please. <em>Hello?</em> Earth to Keener?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Huh?” The blonde scratched his neck, looking over at Tony. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ah, welcome back. Local time is..” Tony made a show of checking his watch. “six-thirty.” He smirked, walking over to Harley and gently nudging him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Very funny.” Harley rolled his eyes, gently pushing back against Tony before walking over to his abandoned stool and sitting down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I try.” Tony grinned, sitting down and resting his elbows on the bench. “So listen, I’ve been meaning to ask you, how are you finding New York so far?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh,” Harley cleared his throat, sitting up straighter. “it’s really great, I can’t thank you enough for letting me come here, I’m having a great time.” It wasn’t a lie, but it wasn’t strictly true. He was enjoying college, loved getting to work with Tony, Peter was really great, Harley liked him a lot, and he got to live in a penthouse. Overall things were going great, and he knew he didn’t really have any right to complain, it was just..as much as he tried to get over his feelings for Tony (harmless flirting didn’t count, Tony would flirt with a lamppost if there was no other choice), it was still difficult to see him with Peter. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good,” Tony smiled, sitting up and running a hand through his hair. “I know it’s a big change, but I’m glad you’re settling in okay. You know you can always tell me if there’s something on your mind.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know.” Harley nodded, taking a breath.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alright, well you know I’m always here if you need me.” Tony looked down at the bot in front of him before looking back at Harley. “For anything at all.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey you two,” Peter’s voice sounded, Tony clearing his throat and looking over to the the brunette bounding over to them with a smile. “what are you up to?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, baby,” Tony smiled softly, wrapping his arm around Peter’s waist and pulling him close. “I just wanted Harley’s help with the legion, guess we lost track of time, huh?” The older man smiled over at Harley.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Guess we did.” The blonde nodded, a small smile on his face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well I ordered takeout and I was wondering if you guys wanted to watch a movie?” Peter asked, draping his arms around Tony’s neck and looking between the two men. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sounds good princess.” Tony smiled up at the brunette. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Harley?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, uh..” Harley cleared his throat before glancing over at Peter, who had a hopeful smile on his face. “sure, sounds like a plan.”</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Harley wasn’t sure what movie was playing, his mind elsewhere. At the other end of the couch, Tony was sprawled out with Peter in his lap, whispering in his ear and making the younger man giggle. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Daddy!” Peter squeaked, drawing Harley’s reluctant attention. Looking up from picking at the rice on his plate, the blonde glanced over and found Peter with a blush colouring his face, catching Harley’s eye before looking away, snuggling into Tony’s chest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harley liked Peter, he really did, but it was going to take a lot longer before he was comfortable being around him and Tony in this way. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m just gonna call my friend Jessica,” Harley set his plate down on the coffee table before standing up. “I missed a call from her earlier.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, alright,” Tony smiled, picking up the remote. “you want us to pause the movie?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nah, I’ve seen it before.” Harley shook his head, forcing a smile before heading to his bedroom. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He leaned back against the door for a moment before taking out his phone, tapping it against his leg before bringing up Jessica’s number.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “Hey, Harls, what’s wrong?”  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> “What do you mean?” </em>The blonde frowned, walking over to the desk and leaning against it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> “You’re in New York city on a Friday night and you’re calling <strong>me</strong>, that’s what’s wrong.” </em> Jessica sighed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> “Hey, for all you know I’m having dinner with Captain America.” </em>Harley raised an eyebrow, pushing himself off the desk. </p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> “Yeah right,” </em> Jessica scoffed. <em> “..are you?” </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> “Might be.” </em> Harley smirked. Technically he'd already done it, Steve had called over on Wednesday night and ended up staying for dinner. Harley was proud of himself for not getting star-struck, though he did only manage to say about five words to the man. <em>“What’s happening with you?” </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>They talked for a while longer, Harley walking around his room and trying not to think about what was happening in the living room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> “Okay, I’ll talk to you later then.” </em> Harley smiled softly, sitting down on the foot of the bed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> “Give my love to </em> <b> <em>Steve</em></b><em>.” </em> Jessica laughed, Harley rolling his eyes playfully as they ended the call. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He slid the phone into his pocket, contemplating whether or not he should go back to the living room. He didn’t want to be rude, but he just felt like a third wheel that desperately wanted to be attached to the car. Figuring he could always just stay out for ten minutes and then feign tiredness, he headed back to the living room. As he turned the corner he noticed Tony and Peter whispering about something, a flush on Peter’s face as he nodded up at the older man.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, hey,” Tony smiled, looking over at the blonde. “how’s your friend?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She’s fine, thanks.” Harley nodded, lightly scratching his neck as he headed over to the couch and sat down. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s good.” Tony held the younger man’s gaze for a moment before looking back to the TV, gently rubbing Peter’s back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah.” Harley murmured, focusing his attention on the TV, his body feeling warm. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I've realised that I just enjoy emotionally torturing characters who are in love with Tony Stark, it's my jam 👌</p>
<p>If you're enjoying this story please feel free to let me know, it's always a joy to get feedback 🥰</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Ask me how I should know</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>With Tony away, Harley and Peter find themselves alone together..</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pushing his tray aside and opening up Instagram, Harley found himself with yet more followers, bringing him up to almost 2,000. He’d posted a few more photos (scenic shots of the city, a couple of selfies and a photo of him and Peter on the couch in the tower giving each other bunny ears that proved to be very popular) and was beginning to enjoy the minor popularity. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re welcome.” Peter grinned, nudging Harley gently as he passed him by, taking a seat opposite the blonde and setting his tray down on the table.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t get it,” Harley shook his head, setting his phone down on the table. “I’m not famous, I’m not anything special, why do people care?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, if I had to guess..” Peter took the lid off his coffee cup, taking a sip. “it <em> might </em> have something to do with the fact that you’re Tony Stark’s protege.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, maybe that,” Harley nodded, opening his can of soda. “or maybe I’m just devilishly handsome.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Maybe.” Peter raised an eyebrow, a slight flush colouring his face before he waved over to someone behind Harley. “I hope you don’t mind, but I invited my friend Ned to join us.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not at all.” Harley smiled, taking his phone from the table and slipping it into his pocket as a figure approached the table.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey,” Peter smiled. “Ned, this is Harley, Harley this is my best friend Ned.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey man, it's nice to meet you.” Ned smiled, sitting down in the chair beside Peter. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You too, Peter’s told me a lot of good stuff about you.” Harley smiled, noticing a curious smile on Peter’s face. If there was one thing Harley had been raised to be it was polite.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, good to know,” Ned nodded, giving Peter a gentle nudge. “so you’re living at the tower, right?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, I uh..” Harley scratched his neck lightly, unsure how to explain his situation. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Harley’s gonna be working with Tony when he finishes college,” Peter explained, unwrapping the sandwich on his tray. “and he’s basically already working for him now anyway so Tony figured it was easier for him to move into the tower.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s so cool.” Ned looked impressed as Harley gave Peter a grateful smile. “Oh, I heard Flash is having a party on Friday night, wanna go?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sure,” Peter nodded, wiping his mouth with a napkin and picking up his coffee. “obviously you’re coming too, Harley, I won’t take no for an answer.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If you insist.” Harley smirked, sitting back in his chair.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fair warning,” Ned raised an eyebrow, leaning in closer. “Flash is a total dick.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So why go to his party then?” Harley asked, picking up the sub from his tray and taking a bite.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He lives in a really nice house and there’s always a ton of alcohol.” Peter shrugged, a smile on his face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sold.” Harley smirked. </p>
<p>-</p>
<p>“Alright,” Tony wiped his hands on a rag as he stood up. “I better go get ready. If I don’t see you before tomorrow then just remember; don’t burn the house down while I’m gone and don’t get Peter into trouble. Think you can handle that?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No promises.” Harley held his hands up, a small smile in his face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good enough,” The older man nodded, coming to stand beside the blonde and gently squeezing his shoulders. “there should be enough work down here to keep you out of trouble, I’ll see you on Sunday night.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, see you then.” The younger man nodded, letting out a breath as he watched Tony head up the stairs. He’d be gone for almost a week, heading up some business deal in India. A small, <em> miniscule </em> part of Harley had hoped that Tony would stay down in the lab with him tonight, but the older man had informed him of his plans to take Peter out to dinner. The blonde elected to stay down in the lab for a while, sticking in his earphones and working on the Iron Legion bot he’d been tinkering with for the evening. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>After an hour or so his stomach rumbled louder than the music playing in his ears and he decided to venture upstairs. A quick search through the cabinets revealed a choice of mac and cheese or a questionable looking can of soup (Tony Stark was many things, a chef was not one of them), neither particularly appealing.  He settled on making a simple cheese sandwich, eating in a couple of bites before throwing on the TV and sitting down on the couch. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mr. Keener,” J.A.R.V.I.S sounded, making the blonde look up from his phone. “I notice you have not met your daily calorie requirements. Perhaps you would like to order something more fulfilling?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ah,” Harley nodded, sitting up slightly on the couch. “well if you wanna go ahead and order me a large pepperoni I wouldn’t object.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Might I suggest something a little more..nutritious?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You calling me <em> fat</em>, Jarv?” The blonde raised an eyebrow, a smirk on his face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“On the contrary sir, I was merely sugges-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m kidding,” Harley waved a hand, settling back against the couch. “why don’t you go ahead and order the pizza, and I promise I’ll hit the gym tomorrow. First thing.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Right away, Mr. Keener.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>By ten, Harley was full and exhausted, and since Tony and Peter were still out he decided to go to bed. After a quick shower and and brushing his teeth, he was in his bedroom changing when he heard noise coming from outside the door. He slowly walked over to the door, pressing his ear against it and letting out a sigh when he realised it was Tony and Peter, back from their date. As he went to walk away he heard a loud giggle and hushed whispering, a strange feeling rising in his stomach when he was sure he heard one of them mention his name, the voices fading down the hall soon after.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p> “Tony sends his regards,” Peter smiled, walking back into the living room and over to the couch. “and a reminder not to get in too much trouble.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good to know he trusts me so much.” Harley rolled his eyes, a smile on his face as he shifted slightly in his seat. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He said the same thing to me, if it makes you feel better.” Peter raised an eyebrow, slipping his phone into the pocket of his sweatpants. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“A little.” Harley grinned, grabbing the remote and lowering the volume on the TV.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good,” Peter beamed, glancing over to the kitchen. “so, I was thinking of making some cupcakes if you wanted to help me?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t see why not.” Harley shrugged, getting up and following Peter over to the kitchen, the brunette flitting around taking out various bowls and trays and ingredients. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Half an hour later, the kitchen looked like a (very small) bomb had hit it, with Harley suffering a flour related casualty.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Stay still, I’ll get it.” Peter smiled, taking his phone from his pocket and snapping a quick picture. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll get you for that.” Harley smirked, reaching into the bag of flour and taking a small handful, throwing it at Peter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey!” The brunette gasped, standing still for a moment before reaching into the mixing bowl and chucking a handful at Harley, splattering his cheek.</p>
<p>“Oh it’s on now.” Harley raised an eyebrow, grabbing the bowl of icing from the counter and walking towards Peter, the brunette slowly backing away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t even think about it.” Peter gestured to the bowl in Harley’s hand, a smile on his face as he walked back. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Think about what?” Harley asked innocently, continuing to stalk forward. “I’m not doing anything.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh really?” Peter bit his lip softly, glancing back into the living room. “so you won’t chase me then?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Before Harley could respond, Peter turned and ran into the living room, the blonde hot on his heels.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I knew it.” The brunette giggled, running over to the window. He slowed down, turning and slowly walking back as Harley approached, scooping some of the pink icing onto his fingers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I just want to talk.” Harley smirked, Peter’s back hitting the window.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“About what?” Peter asked, raising an eyebrow as Harley closed in on him, holding the icing out on his hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“This.”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harley closed the gap between them, gently smearing the smooth icing down the brunette’s face. Peter’s eyes focused on him, his breathing shallow. He gently licked off some of the icing from the corner of his mouth, Harley’s eyes dropping to Peter’s lips. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I should clean up,” Harley cleared his throat, stepping back and gesturing to his flour stained t-shirt. “I’ll be right back.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah,” Peter nodded, glancing over to the kitchen. “I’ll uh..” A blush covered his face under the icing. “get the cupcakes ready.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harley took his time in the shower, trying not to think about how Peter had looked at him earlier. He finished up and dried off, throwing on some black sweatpants and a grey t-shirt before heading back to the kitchen. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey.” He nodded as he spotted Peter sitting up on the counter scrolling through his phone. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, hey,” Peter smiled, and Harley felt a relief sink in. “you’re looking much less..ghost-like.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll take that as a compliment.” The blonde grinned, leaning against the opposite counter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You should,” Peter tucked his phone into his pocket, hopping down from the counter and checking on the cupcakes. “these are gonna take a while, you wanna watch TV?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sure.” Harley nodded, making his way over to the couch, Peter following suit and curling up in the corner of the couch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Later that night, when Peter was half asleep, his feet gently touching against Harley’s side, the blonde lowered the volume on the TV and took out his phone. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He opened Instagram, smiling when he saw an update from Peter, a photo of the cupcakes all laid out on the counter, with the photo of Harley covered in flour attached. </p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> @hkeener3 has proved to be a messy but excellent sous chef </em>👌👨🍳 </p>
<p>-</p>
<p>“Ready to go?” Peter asked, stopping by Harley’s open bedroom door. He looked nice, wearing grey pants with a white t-shirt tucked in, clean white sneakers topping off the look.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Just about,” The blonde nodded, quickly spraying on some aftershave before heading over to the door. He’d chosen a short-sleeve denim shirt and some black jeans, unsure how fancy this party was going to be. “alright, let’s go.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As Happy was with Tony in India, another driver (whose name escaped Harley, though he wasn’t sure he‘d ever learned it) had been deployed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“After you.” Harley smiled, letting Peter get into the car first, the brunette giving him a grateful smile. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>After driving out to the suburbs, they reached the house, the car pulling up in the driveway. As he got out of the car, Harley started to feel a little undressed. The house looming in front of him was a full blown mansion, all big windows and dim lighting. (Then again, he thought, he was happy to walk around Tony Stark’s penthouse in sweatpants on a regular basis so who really cared out here?)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t be too impressed,” Peter got out of the car and came to stand by Harley, looking up at the house. “it’s his parents place, not his, though he tells everyone it is.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wow, Flash sounds better every time I hear about him.” Harley raised an eyebrow, Peter letting out a soft laugh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, there’s Ned and Betty.” Peter waved to the two figures standing by the steps of the impressive house, various partygoers walking in and out of the front door, some of them standing around chatting on the immaculate lawn. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey you two,” Peter smiled, embracing both of them in a hug before stepping back beside Harley, who offered them both a casual nod. “Betty, this is Harley, Harley this is Betty, Ned’s girlfriend.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s nice to meet you.” The pretty blonde smiled, offering her hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Likewise.” Harley accepted her hand, giving it a polite shake.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is MJ here?” Peter asked as they made their way inside. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No idea,” Ned shrugged, stopping to let Betty into the house first. “I texted her to see if she wanted a ride here and she said may or not already be here.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sounds about right.” Peter laughed, all of them stepping into the impressive hallway, Harley following their lead through the crowd and into the sprawling kitchen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“This good for everyone?” Harley asked, picking up a half-empty bottle of Jack Daniels, looking around for something to pour it into.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Go for it.” Ned smiled, grabbing some plastic cups from the counter and laying them out. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is it nice?” Peter asked, sniffing it as Harley handed him a cup and grabbed a bottle of cola. “I’ve never had it before.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’ll be fine,” Harley nodded, pouring a little cola into the cups before setting it down and lifting one up. “trust me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, there you are.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harley turned around to find a pretty brunette coming over to them, giving him a strange look before accepting the hug Peter gave her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, Harley this is MJ, another one of my best friends.” Peter beamed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good to meet you, MJ.” Harley smiled softly, taking a sip of his drink.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey.” The girl gave him a simple nod before hugging Ned and Betty, Peter getting her a drink.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Have you been here long, MJ?” Betty asked, leaning her hip against the counter and pushing her hair behind her shoulder. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, not really.” The brunette shrugged, taking a drink.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How’s Flash been?” Ned raised an eyebrow, draping his arm around Betty’s waist. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Same as ever,” MJ mused, standing beside Peter and leaning her arm on his shoulder. “you’ll be pleased to know.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thrilled.” Peter sighed, a resignation in his voice that piqued Harley’s curiosity. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Forget about him,” Harley downed the last of his drink, pouring another one. “it’s Friday night and there’s a whole lotta free booze, fuck Flash.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m with you, Harley.” Betty grinned, raising her cup. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well I’m flattered but I think Ned is the better choice.” Harley raised an eyebrow, a smile forming on his face when the others laughed, MJ shooting him a small smile.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>“I know,” Betty nodded, sitting up slightly in her seat. “but you get used to it. I’ve been there for a year and I still get lost.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“At least I have Peter as a guide,” Harley smiled, glancing over to where Peter and MJ were dancing, laughing about something. Peter had very quickly gotten fond of Jack Daniels, and Harley was pleasantly surprised at how drunk Peter was somehow more adorable than sober Peter. “otherwise I think I’d never end up in the right classroom.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, for the first two months of last year’s first semester I took an archaeology class because I walked into the wrong classroom on the first day and was too embarrassed to walk out.” Betty shook her head as Harley laughed, Ned coming over to them and handing Betty a plastic cup.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I was disappointed when she stopped taking that class, I was hoping she’d end up like a female Indiana Jones.” Ned teased, sitting down beside Betty on the couch. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m sure there’s still time,” Harley grinned, draining the last of his drink. “but for now I need another drink. Back in a minute.” He stood up, a slight rush hitting him. He had a pleasant buzz going, weaving through the crowd until he got to the kitchen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He dug out more Jack Daniels and poured himself a large measure, looking up and smiling to see Peter and MJ coming over to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey Harls,” Peter smiled, coming to stand next to the blonde and gently bumping his hip. “having fun?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I sure am,” Harley smiled, taking a drink and turning to face the brunette. “you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m having a great time,” Peter beamed, taking Harley’s cup from his hand and taking a drink. “I missed you though.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I didn’t go anywhere,” Harley reassured him, gently patting his back and getting a new cup. “I was just talking to Ned and Betty. Drink, MJ?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m good.” The brunette held up her cup, leaning against the adjacent side of the counter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She’s the <em> best </em> ,” Peter smiled, resting his head on Harley’s shoulder. “so is Ned. And Betty. And <em> you </em>, you’re the best too.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m fl-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well look who it is,” A voice sounded from the other side of the room, Harley frowning and looking over to a figure approaching, leaning against the opposite side of the counter to him and Peter. “Penis Parker and his new boyfriend.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good to see you haven’t matured beyond high school yet, Flash.” MJ rolled her eyes, shooting a glare at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, I’m just saying hello,” The host raised his hands, a smirk on his face that was beginning to annoy Harley. “so what, Parker, don’t tell me Stark dumped you already?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Shut up.” Peter muttered, slightly moving away from Harley and folding his arms.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not that it’s any of your business,” Harley picked up the bottle of Jack Daniels, slowly pouring himself a drink. “but Tony and Peter are very much together. So are Ned and Betty, if you’re just checking on people’s relationship statuses.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And what are you then? Tony just keeping you around as a replacement for when he gets sick of him?” Flash sneered, looking over at Peter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I gotta say, Flash, it’s Flash, right?” Harley raised an eyebrow, taking a drink. “it sounds to me like you’re a little jealous. I mean Peter here is in a loving, committed adult relationship, while whatever stick insect you got in your pants probably hasn’t experienced anything more than your right hand.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What the-” Flash started, Harley draining his drink before setting the cup down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, listen, I’d love to stand around and listen to you talk out of your ass all night but I got better places to be,” The blonde shrugged, turning to Peter and MJ. “coming?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Absolutely,” MJ nodded, linking her arm with Peter. “always nice seeing you, Flash.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Great meeting you, nice house by the way.” Harley smirked, he, Peter and MJ heading into the living room and getting Ned and Betty before heading out of the house, erupting in laughter.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>“Tonight was fun,” Harley smiled as he and Peter walked down the hall to their respective bedrooms. “thanks for inviting me.” After the party, they’d come back into the city and gone out for pizza, one of those giant slices the others insisted they have when Harley told them he’d never tried one. In the car on the way home, Peter had leant against Harley, his eyes glossy as he looked out the window.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, you’re welcome,” Peter smiled, lightly bumping against the blonde as they walked down the hall. “thanks for..well, you know.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t mention it.” Harley waved a hand, slowing down as they reached his bedroom. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well I appreciate it, just so you know.” Peter flushed slightly as they came to a stop, biting his lip.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Anytime.” Harley felt a strange tingle in his spine as Peter looked at him, his eyes lingering on Harley’s mouth. “Alright, I guess I better get some sleep.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mm,” Peter nodded, slowly drawing his gaze up to Harley’s eyes. “I guess so.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You okay?” Harley asked softly, knowing he should just go into his room and go to sleep, but his feet weren’t cooperating. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fine, sorry.” Peter took a breath, stepping an inch closer to Harley. “I just..um..”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Peter, I..” Harley lightly scratched his neck, his entire body feeling like it was about to burst into flames. His mind drifted to Tony, what would he think? Peter was drunk and probably just missing Tony, that was all. “I should..go to bed.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah,” Peter nodded, stepping back. “me too. Goodnight, Harley.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Night.” The blonde smiled softly, turning and entering his bedroom, closing the door behind him and leaning against it, taking a deep breath. His phone buzzed in his pocket, dragging him from his thoughts. Taking it out, he found a text from Tony, his breath hitching in his throat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b> <em>Hope you two are having fun, don't do anything I wouldn't (so knock yourselves out)</em> </b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm sure Peter wasn't going to do anything..👀</p>
<p>This chapter was obviously very much focused on Harley and Peter but never fear, Tony will be back very soon 👌😉</p>
<p>If you're enjoying this story please feel free to let me know, and thank you to everyone who has responded, it means the absolute world to know you're enjoying this story 🥰🥰</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Sinner in secret</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harley finds himself torn, but is it such a bad thing?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harley wasn’t hungover, he was just..grouchy. After spending twenty minutes in the shower with his head against the wall, groaning softly as the water sprayed down on him, he threw on some grey sweatpants and a loose white hoodie, throwing the hood up and skulking to the kitchen. He’d spent most of last night stressing about what had happened with Peter, and decided that since nothing had technically happened, he shouldn’t let it bother him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Harley?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A small voice sounded as the blonde passed through the living room, seeming to come from under the pile of blankets sprawled on the couch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Peter?” Harley raised an eyebrow, walking over and watching as the brunette slowly emerged, his curls a mess on his head as he ran his hand through them. “You okay?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“‘M fine..” Peter mumbled, curling the blankets around himself as he sat up, wincing slightly. “just a little tired.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is that what y’all call hangovers in New York?” Harley teased, sitting down beside him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“..maybe.” Peter blushed slightly, leaning back and letting out a soft groan.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know a good hangover cure, I just need to run to the store to get some stuff. I’d ask you if you wanted to come but uh..” Harley raised an eyebrow, gesturing to the cocoon of blankets Peter was enveloped in. “you’re probably fine here.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you sure? I can come with you if you want.” Peter smiled weakly, Harley shaking his head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll be alright by myself,” The blonde insisted, getting up and heading back to his room to get some shoes and his wallet. “try not to miss me too much.”</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>“This is really good,” Peter smiled softly, taking another bite of french toast. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I hope so, it’s pretty much the one thing I can cook.” Harley grinned, taking some more bacon from the dish on the counter and adding it to his plate. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’ve pretty much perfected it, I gotta say.” Peter grabbed his phone, snapping a quick picture. The highest honour. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They ate in a comfortable silence for a while, before Peter cleared his throat, looking across the island at Harley. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Everything okay?” The blonde asked, setting down his fork and taking a drink of orange juice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah,” Peter nodded, shifting slightly in his seat. The faded band t-shirt he was wearing swamped him, sliding down his shoulder. “I just wanted to apologize for last night, I don’t usually drink that much.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t worry about it, you have nothing to apologize for.” Harley insisted, an uncomfortable knot forming in his stomach.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s just,” Peter flushed slightly, his eyes focusing on Harley.  “Tony loves having you here and..I do too, I think you’re great. The last I’d want is to make you feel uncomfortable.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not at all,” Harley swallowed the lump in his throat, a nervous energy making his leg shake slightly. “there’s really nothing to worry about. It’s not like anything happened.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>But part of him had <em> wanted </em> something to, he thought guiltily. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know that,” Peter nodded. “but I..I hope we’re okay. I like you a lot, and I’d hate to think that I’ve made things weird between us.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course you haven’t,” Harley forced a smile. “we’re good.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good,” Peter smiled, getting up off his seat and walking around to Harley, wrapping his arms around him in a hug the blonde took a second to return. “I’m glad.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harley tried desperately not to notice how warm Peter felt, or how tightly the brunette was clinging onto him. Maybe it was just in his head. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Peter pulled back slowly, his eyes lingering on Harley’s. The air around them suddenly felt very heavy, and all Harley could think of was how they’d been last night, wondering if Peter was going to do something. If he <em> wanted </em> him to. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They stayed like that for a moment, until Peter’s phone buzzed on the counter beside them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I should get that.” Peter murmured, his eyes not leaving Harley’s. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah,” Harley nodded, glancing over to the counter. “you probably should. Or..” He turned back to where Peter was standing, gently grabbing the front of his t-shirt and pulling him closer, pressing his lips against the brunette’s.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Peter let out a soft gasp, his body freeing for a moment before melting into Harley, his arms wrapping around the blonde’s neck. Harley parted his legs, pulling Peter closer and gripping his slender hips. Gentle hands gripped his hair as Harley deepened the kiss, Peter’s soft moans echoing around him. He wondered what Tony would think. Would he enjoy it, seeing them together? The thought sent a delicious shiver down his spine, pulling Peter closer to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> “Harley,” </em> The brunette breathed, pulling back slightly, gently raking his nails along Harley’s neck. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Harley?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Falling back to earth, Harley noticed Peter wasn’t holding onto him, he was standing by the counter, a curious look on his face as he tucked his phone into his pocket.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah?” The blonde tried to sound casual, like he hadn’t just been lost in a very inappropriate daydream. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I was just asking if you were finished,” Peter smiled, gesturing to Harley’s plate. “you tuned out for a minute there.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sorry,” Harley shook his head, unable to meet Peter’s gaze. “yeah, I’m finished.” There was still half a plate left, but any trace of appetite he had had vanished.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay,” Peter reached out and took the plate, stacking it on top of his own before bringing them over to the sink. “Tony says hi, by the way.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh,” Harley swallowed a breath as Peter came back over to him. “cool. I’m just gonna lie down for a while, ate too much.” It was a stupid excuse, and he suspected Peter knew it, but graciously didn’t say anymore about it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harley spent most of Saturday in his room under the guise of illness, guilt eating away at him as he laid in bed. He’d known deep down that meeting someone else would be the best way to get over Tony, and he was in New York, countless people to choose from. But of course, Harley never could go for the easy option.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Come the evening, he decided to venture out to the living room, finding Peter sitting on the couch tying up his shoes. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, feeling better?” The brunette smiled, his fingers deftly tightening up the laces before standing up, smoothing out his simple yellow sweater and black ripped jeans. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, a little bit, thanks.” Harley nodded, heading over to the couch and sitting in the corner. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That's good,” Peter smiled softly, grabbing his wallet from the coffee table and tucking it into his pocket. “MJ and I are gonna go see a movie, you wanna come?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I think I’ll pass,” He tried not to read into the slight disappointed look in Peter’s eyes. “maybe next time.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Totally,” Peter nodded, running a hand through his hair. “well, I better get going. See you soon.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, see you later.” Harley saluted, forcing himself to look over at the TV as Peter made his way to the elevator. </p>
<p>-</p>
<p>After half an hour of trying to find something to grab his attention, Harley switched off the TV and headed down to the lab, figuring he might as well try to be productive. Sure enough, another half hour later he was completely focused on the bot he was working on, J.A.R.V.I.S occasionally chiming in and giving him a hand (well, theoretically speaking). </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is this always how you spend Saturday night?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harley looked up, his eyes meeting Tony’s as the older man walked across the lab, taking off his suit jacket in what seemed to be slow motion and coming to stand across the table from Harley.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“because if so, we gotta change it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey,” was all Harley could muster. “you’re back.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That I am,” Tony gave him a bemused smile as Harley cringed, willing the ground to open up and swallow him whole. “miss me?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh yeah,” Harley raised an eyebrow, coming back to himself. “like a hole in the head.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I thought as much.” Tony smirked, grabbing a stool and sliding it closer, sitting down and placing his jacket on the table. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I thought you weren’t coming back until tomorrow, they boot you out?” Harley asked, leaning forward on the table.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Who, me? Never,” Tony raised a hand, giving the younger man his best innocent look. “I was coming back early tomorrow anyway, so I figured why wait. I must say though, I’m a little disappointed.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“At?” Harley didn’t know why he bothered asking, it was obviously because Peter still wasn’t home. Or at least he figured he wasn’t. Why would Tony be down here if he was?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well I was fully anticipating to come home and find you two throwing a crazy party, or trying to cover up some hairbrained scheme gone awry. You call yourselves young?” Tony teased, shaking his head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Maybe we just did all the crazy shit earlier in the week, less chance of getting caught.” Harley raised an eyebrow, sitting back slightly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I wouldn’t put it past <em> you </em> ,” Tony grinned, leaning forward and resting his head in the palm of his hand. “I hope you didn’t get yourself in too much trouble, or Peter for that matter.” The older man gave him a look that suggested, for a brief second, that he <em> knew </em>. That he’d somehow seen Harley’s daydream, known what he'd been thinking.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Harley shrugged, holding Tony’s gaze. An underlying confidence holding him steady. It always did around Tony, yet seemed to disappear around Peter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Anyone ever tell you it’s bad to be a <em> tease </em>, Keener?” Tony smirked, leaning back and standing up from his stool. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, they’ve always encouraged it.” The younger man smiled softly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Figures,” Tony grinned, holding Harley’s gaze for a moment before looking away. “I’m gonna go freshen up, catch you in a bit.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Later that night, laying awake in bed, Harley heard whispering and giggling float down the hall, clutching his pillow and burying his face in it. It was gonna be a long night.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>It was a long <em> week </em>, Harley immensely grateful that college had started to provide a real distraction. He’d never taken school so seriously before, spending most evenings in his room studying and working on assignments. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Occasionally he’d venture into the living room, trying not to notice the way Tony would gently brush against him as he sat down, or the way Peter would smile over at him while they watched TV. </p>
<p>One particular Thursday night, Peter was in the kitchen making dinner, while Tony was leaning against the counter reading something on the StarkPad in his hands. Harley sat at the island, aimlessly scrolling through his phone. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Daddy?” Peter asked sweetly, Harley gripping his phone a little tighter. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mm?” Tony didn’t look up, his attention elsewhere.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Taste this, please.” Harley reluctantly watched as Tony walked over to where Peter was standing, the brunette feeding him a bite of lasagna. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Perfect.” Tony grinned, leaning in and kissing Peter, the younger man letting out a surprised squeak that Harley absolutely didn’t let affect him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Quietly slipping off the stool he was sitting on, Harley made his way down the hall, heading into his bedroom and closing the door behind him, letting out a sigh. He paced for a moment before opening his phone, bringing up Jessica’s number.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “Hey Harls, what’s going on?”  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> “Are you busy?” </em> Harley asked, leaning against the desk and running a hand over his face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> “Depends,” </em> Jessica sounded bored. <em> “is it boredom asking or is it serious?” </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> “It’s pretty serious.” </em>Harley glanced over to the closed door, taking a breath,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “Then I’m not busy. Fire ahead.” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> “Okay, well, you know that I’ve always..liked Tony,” </em> God he sounded so juvenile. <em> “for a long time.” </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> “That’s an understatement,” </em> Jessica scoffed. <em> “you’ve been in love with him since we were like, kids. Why? Did something happen? Oh my god, it did, didn’t it?” </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> “No,” </em> Harley sighed, shaking his head. <em> “no, nothing happened. It’s just, I thought that the feelings would go away once I got here, he’s with Peter and they’re really happy together. I figured I’d be fine, but..” </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “But you’re still totally hung up on him.” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “Pretty much, but it’s not just that.” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “What is it? Did you meet someone else?” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> “Kind of,” </em> Harley wasn’t sure he should be saying any of this, but he trusted Jessica and just wanted advice. <em> “I..have feelings for someone else, as well as my feelings for Tony. They’re not going anywhere soon.” </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> “Who is it? Is he cute? Is he in one of your classes?” </em> Jessica asked, excitement in her voice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “It’s uh..it’s Peter.” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> “Peter?” </em> He could hear the confusion in her voice. <em> “like..not, Peter, Tony’s Peter?” </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “If I say yes does that make me the shittiest person ever?” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “Oh my god, it is him?” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> “I didn’t mean for it to happen, it just did,” </em> Harley admitted, shifting on his feet. <em> “and now I don’t know what the hell to do.” </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> “Oh Harls,” </em> Jessica whispered, a concern in her voice that clutched at Harley’s chest. <em> “I think you sh-” </em> A loud bang sounded behind her, followed by a shout.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> “God damnit, I leave him alone for two seconds,” </em> Jessica sighed, the shouting continuing. <em> “I gotta go. Listen, I’ll call you back later, I promise.” </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> “Yeah,” </em> Harley nodded, pushing himself off the desk. <em> “I’ll talk to you then. Bye.” </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clicking off the call, he didn’t know if he felt better or worse, but was glad he’d told her. He took a breath, preparing himself to go back out to the kitchen. As he opened his bedroom door, he found Peter walking towards it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, I was just gonna come get you, dinner’s ready.” Peter smiled, gesturing back towards the kitchen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, great,” Harley nodded, forcing a smile. “after you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Walking into the kitchen, Harley noticed Tony smirking at something on his StarkPad, setting it down as he looked over at the two figures approaching. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“There you are,” The older man smiled. “everything okay?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah,” Harley nodded, giving him a small smile in return. “just fine.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay, that lil daydream was bit of a cop out 🤦 but don't worry, it won't burn too slowly for much longer 👌</p>
<p>Thank you from the bottom of my heart to everyone who's left kudos/commented, I'm so glad you're enjoying this story because it's a joy to write 🥰</p>
<p>As always feel free to let me know what you thought, it's like a lil injection of happiness straight into my heart ❤️❤️</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. To lose the traits that worry me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harley is determined to get over his feelings, but the universe doesn't seem to agree..</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Armed with Jessica’s advice to try and move on, Harley was feeling confident. He was keeping up with his college work, making some new friends, and Tony had very generously offered to let Harley work on a couple of the cars down in the garage. Things were good.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sure, it was hard to try and move on when Tony would make flirty jokes and walk around the lab and garage in a tank top, whistling under his breath, or when Peter would rest his head on Harley’s shoulder when they watched TV, and look up at him with those damn bambi eyes, but Harley was determined.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>“Oh, there she is.” Meera waved over to Alex, who breathed a visible sigh of relief and came over to their table, setting her tray down before slipping into the seat beside Harley. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank fuck you guys got here first,” Alex sighed, cracking open her soda can. “some know-it-all just <em> had </em> to ask one last question with two minutes of class left. I was <em> this </em> close to tearing my hair out. Or hers.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So..pretty much a normal morning for you then?” Meera arched her brow, a knowing smile on her face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harley had first met Meera in their physics class, and instantly took a liking to her when she sat beside him one day and generously offered him a spare pen (he was easily swayed into friendship, but it certainly helped that she was also incredibly smart, charming and sweet). </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah,” Alex shrugged, a grin forming on her face. “pretty much. What about you Harls?” She gently nudged the blonde.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He had first met Alex when he’d ventured into the unnerving world of the library, in search of a textbook that he seriously regretted not just buying as he trawled through endless shelves. When he eventually found it, he also found Alex, reaching out for the same book. It was literally ripped straight from some cheesy rom-com that Peter often made him watch (<em>‘Just give them a chance, that’s all I ask’</em>), their hands brushing against each other before pulling away, looking at each other with awkward smiles. They got talking and realised their perfect <em>‘meet-cute’</em> (Dear God, Harley hated that term) moment had been wasted on them as they were both firmly batting for the other team, sending them both into a laughing fit that got them a firm talking to by an elderly librarian, the two of them struggling to keep a straight face.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“Me? Well I’m just glad you didn’t ruin <em>this</em>.” Harley turned slightly to face her, gently taking a lock of her wavy blue-green hair between his fingers and giving it a gentle tug.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey,” she gasped, lightly swatting him as Meera laughed. “if you’re gonna do that at least do it harder.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do I need to leave you two alone?” Meera teased, taking the lid off her coffee cup.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well exhibtionism isn’t really my thing but..” Alex grinned, trailing her fingers along Harley’s shoulder. “neither are men, so we’re all good.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They laughed, Harley gently nudging the girl beside him as they delved into their lunches. A little while later, as Meera was regaling them with her latest tale of roommate woe, a familiar figure appeared in the cafeteria, making his way over to their table. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey,” Peter waved as he approached, nodding to the two girls and Harley. “I was looking for you, actually,” He smiled over at Harley. “I accidentally took your calculus book this morning, here”. He gently eased his bag off his shoulder, opening it and taking said book out before passing it over to Harley, their fingers brushing against each other. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Accidentally huh,” Harley raised an eyebrow, setting the book down beside his tray. “I believe you, this time.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Then I’ll just have to make sure it doesn’t happen again,” Peter grinned, shifting his bag back up on his shoulder. “I better get going, I’ll see you later.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nice seeing you Peter.” Meera smiled, Alex nodding and giving the brunette a smile. “Later.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once he was out of ear-shot both girls turned to Harley, who was putting the calculus book into his bag, looking over at them with a curious smile. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh you know..” Meera smiled, giving an elegant shrug as she took a sip of coffee, her eyes flicking over to Alex.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Just..<em>observing</em>.” Alex smirked, leaning back in her chair and picking at the apple slices on her tray.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harley seriously needed a better poker face.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>“Hi,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harley looked up from his desk, finding Peter standing by his bedroom door, a smile on his face. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Busy?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nah, not really,” Harley closed down his laptop (The latest Stark Model, he’d found it laying on his desk with a big cheesy red bow on it a couple of days ago) and pushed back his chair before standing up. “what’s up?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, I know it’s short notice, but my friend Liz is having a party tonight, I was wondering if you wanted to come?” Peter asked, taking  a few steps closer into the room. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sure, sounds like fun. I’ll just jump in the shower.” Harley nodded, gesturing towards the bathroom as Peter nodded, a small flush adorning his face as he left the room, closing the door behind him. A party was exactly what Harley needed, and he was determined that this time there wouldn’t be any incidents, he’d just go, have fun, come home and go straight to bed. Well, that was the plan at least.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What’s all this?” Tony looked up from his phone as Harley entered the kitchen, taking off his glasses. “don’t tell me you’ve..<em> brushed your hair </em>, what’s the occasion?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Peter invited me to a party,” Harley sat down across from the man as he waited for the brunette. “I figured I should make some kind of effort.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I see,” Tony raised an eyebrow, leaning forward on the counter. “miracles <em> can </em> happen. Who knew?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“There you are,” Peter appeared from the hall, bounding over to them. “ready to go?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, whenever you are.” Harley nodded, trying not to linger too much on Peter’s choice of very tight jeans. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Great, let’s go,” Peter beamed, heading over to Tony and wrapping his arms around him, Harley glancing away and lightly scratching his neck. This wasn’t supposed to be bothering him anymore.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Bye daddy, don’t wait up.” Peter grinned, heading back over to Harley.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Have fun you two,” Tony smirked, standing up from his stool. “well, try to. I know it’ll be hard without me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We’ll try.” Peter linked his arm with Harley, taking him over to the elevator, the blonde’s breath stuck in his throat. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Stick to the plan, Keener. To the fucking letter.  </em>
</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>The music that was blaring out through the house was some bubbly pop that sent a shiver of disdain down Harley’s back. He looked beside him and noticed MJ grimacing at the DJ, drawing a smile on the blonde’s face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Cheers,” Harley grinned, raising his cup of vodka (not his first choice, but he improvised) and a (very small splash of) coke. “to uh..”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Cheers-ing?” Ned offered, Harley nodding in agreement.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“To cheers-ing.” The blonde repeated, taking a long drink. And then another.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh,” Harley stepped back before he collided with the figure coming around the corner. “Sorry.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s okay,” The tall, handsome blonde he'd almost crashed into smiled. “no damage. Harley, right?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uh, yeah,” Harley frowned, trying to figure out if he knew the stranger in front of him. “do we know each other?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We’re in the same Structural Analysis class, I’m Jake.” The blonde explained, and the familiarity clicked into Harley’s mind. He’d noticed Jake a couple of times, though it was hard not to when he looked like a younger Steve Rogers (Who had never really been Harley’s type, but he wouldn’t exactly say no) and had a smile that coul-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course,” Harley nodded when he realised he’d been lost in thought for a moment too long. “Jake, I remember now.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I was just gonna go get another drink, you want one?” Jake gestured towards the kitchen, his large hand clutching an empty cup. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, well I” Harley glanced over to the living room where Betty was taking a photo of Ned and Peter, both of them laughing about something. “I’d love one.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As it turned out, Jake was not only ridiculously attractive, but he was also smart, funny and kept looking at Harley like he was the only person in the room. It was an alien feeling to the blonde, but he enjoyed it, sitting on the kitchen counter as Jake leaned against the island opposite him, the two of them laughing about something Harley couldn’t even remember. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So,” Jake turned slightly, grabbing a bottle of Captain Morgan and pouring some into his cup before passing it over to Harley. “I was thinking may-” He stopped talking as a pretty redhead approached.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“There you are,” She gave Jake a hug, Harley pouring himself a large drink and leaving the bottle beside him. “we’re all outside, coming?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah,” Jake nodded, glancing over at Harley. “I’ll be right there.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay, don’t take too long.” The redhead smiled, turning and heading back out of the kitchen as Jake stepped closer to Harley.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I better go, but I was thinking maybe we could swap numbers? Maybe hang out sometime.” He suggested with an easy smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay,” Harley nodded, taking his phone from his pocket. This was good, this was what he should be doing. “here you go.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alright,” Jake took the phone, typing for a moment. “I texted myself so I’ll have your number. See you later, Harley.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“See you.” Harley smiled, watching as Jake walked away before hopping down from the counter and going in search of his friends.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>“Shh,” Harley whispered, glancing around as he stepped out of the penthouse, finding it dark and quiet. “come on, I’ll get you a glass of water.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But ‘m fine,” Peter giggled, holding onto Harley’s arm as the blonde led them into the kitchen. “stop worrying.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m not worrying,” Harley made sure Peter could stand up somewhat steadily before grabbing a large glass from the cabinet and heading to the sink. “I just don’t want Tony blaming <em> me </em> for getting you like this.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s okay,” Peter smiled, stumbling slightly as he made his way over to Harley, leaning against him. “I’ll defend you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well just in case,” Harley raised an eyebrow, glancing behind him before handing Peter the glass in his hand. “drink this. It won’t work any miracles but you’ll feel better.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re really sweet, you know that?” Peter gave him a dreamy look, his eyes slightly glazed over. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And you’re really drunk,” Harley countered, turning and leaning against the sink. “so hurry up and drink that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, <em> sir </em>.” Peter rolled his eyes, a grin on his face as he took a sip. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harley was immensely grateful for the dark, confident that his entire body had flushed red. He wondered if he’d ever be drunk enough to not get affected by Peter. He’d been following the plan, even improved upon it with running into Jake, but he was only human.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“There,” Peter set the almost-empty glass down on the counter, his eyes flickering up to meet Harley’s. “can I go to bed now?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You don’t need to ask,” Harley murmured, looking away as Peter gently pulled his bottom lip between his teeth. “just so you know.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay,” Peter stepped a little closer, Harley standing up straighter, an alarm going off in his head. “I’ll see you in the morning. Thanks again for tonight, it was fun.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah it was,” Harley nodded, holding in a groan as Peter moved closer, lightly pressing his body against the blonde. This was not good. “we should prob-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He wasn’t <em> entirely </em> sure if he was dreaming or not when Peter leaned up and gently pressed his lips against Harley, his hands pressed against the blonde’s chest. Before he had time to figure it out, however,  it was over, and Peter was walking away. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Goodnight, Harley.” The brunette called, his tone making Harley want to go after him, pin him up against the wall and make him fall apart. He didn’t care about Jake, he didn’t care about anything, he just wanted to fall into the abyss. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Night.” He nodded, his body frozen in place as he watched Peter walk away. </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Peter Parker is an utter tease and nothing will ever convince me otherwise 👌</p>
<p>Also, this chapter was supposed to be posted yesterday, but I went from wanting to change a couple of words to re-writing 90% of the whole thing 🤦</p>
<p>As always feel free to let me know what you thought, I love hearing from you 🥰</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Drowned out all my sense</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harley begins to move on, but that's easier said than done..</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Waking up with a <em> slight </em> hangover wasn’t the ideal start to a Saturday, but Harley managed to drag himself out of bed and into the shower in relatively one piece. He mentally prepared himself for the day ahead, unsure how things would be between him and Peter. Last night hadn’t been a dream, and Peter had been the one to initiate things. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Because he was drunk, that was all. He probably wouldn’t even remember it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I heard <em> someone </em> had a good time last night.” Tony raised an eyebrow as Harley sloped into the kitchen, still half-asleep. Well, fully awake now. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Who, me?” The blonde tried to keep his tone casual as sirens blared in his head. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mm,” Tony nodded, watching as Harley grabbed some orange juice from the fridge, avoiding eye contact as he fetched a glass. “Peter told me all about it.” <br/><br/></p>
<p>“He did?” Harley swallowed a breath, trying to keep his hand steady as he poured the juice, unable to look over to the man across from him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh yeah.” Tony leant forward, resting his arms on the island. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Tony, I-” Harley looked up, his mind scrambling for an explanation. <br/><br/></p>
<p>“It’s about time, if you ask me.” Tony smiled, leaning back and picking up the mug of coffee sitting on the counter.  “What’s his name?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harley’s mind short-circuited as he processed that Tony didn't know about the kiss, Peter had just told him about Jake. But for a split second it was as if..he quickly wiped the confused look off his face as Tony began to look at him suspiciously. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Jake, he’s uh..he’s in one of my classes.” Somehow Harley managed to make it sound like a lie, inwardly cursing himself as Tony stood up, coffee in hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well,” The older man smirked, coming to stand beside Harley, eyeing him up and down for a split-second. “Jake is a lucky guy. But then, I’m biased.” </p>
<p>He walked away before Harley could react, though he was pretty sure he wouldn’t have been able to, his body giving up on him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Funny, Harley always thought superheroes were supposed to <em> help </em> people, whereas Tony (and Peter, for that matter) seemed intent on slowly killing him.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Much to Harley’s gratitude (or so he convinced himself), Peter seemingly didn’t remember the kiss, or at least didn’t make reference to it. A small part of Harley wondered if he regretted it, but the brunette was his usual bubbly, cute self, as far as Harley could tell. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They had breakfast together, Peter chatting enthusiastically about his latest college project between mouthfuls of toast while Harley resolutely didn’t get affected by the fact that Peter was only wearing what he assumed was one of Tony’s old t-shirts and very short boxers, and it was like nothing had happened. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>But it had, and it lingered in the blonde’s mind. After his weekly check-in with Abby, he decided to call Jessica, get some perspective on his situation. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s simple,” She announced, as though Harley was missing something blatantly obvious. “Peter was drunk, and you respectfully didn’t take advantage. You really want Tony Stark finding out you have a crush on his boyfriend?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course not.” Harley sighed, flopping down on his bed, running a hand over his face. He lo- he respected Tony more than anyone, the man had changed Harley’s entire life for the better, and the last thing he wanted was to ruin it all, close as he’d already come to doing just that. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Exactly,” Jessica went on. “so here’s what you’re gonna do. Call this Jake guy, ask him out, get to know him better. And if it doesn’t work out you repeat the process with someone else.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You make it sound so simple.” Harley sighed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, isn’t it?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harley had never asked anyone out before, he’d never even been on a <em> date </em> (A quick fuck in the back of a car or a fumble behind Arbee's definitely didn’t count as any kid of date) so he had to psych himself a little before calling Jake. What was he even supposed to <em> say? </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey,” Jake’s voice snapped him from his thoughts, clearing his throat. “how’s it going?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, good, yeah,” Harley nodded, pacing slightly in his room. “I was just..I was wondering if you wanted to do something tonight?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, well I don’t know about tonight, I already have plans” Jake sounded apologetic, and Harley was already silently cursing himself. “But I’m not doing anything tomorrow, if you want to meet up then?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uh..sure, yeah,” Harley agreed, the knot in his stomach slowly unfurling. “tomorrow is good for me too.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Cool, how about we go for dinner? I can make a reservation somewhere nice and let you know the time.” Jake suggested casually, as if he’d just informed Harley of the weather. He may as well have suggested they go to Mars, for how alien it felt to the blonde. He’d been thinking of seeing a shitty movie, or getting a coffee (he was slowly coming around, much to Tony’s smug delight) and going for a walk in the park. Going out for dinner was like a <em> date </em> date. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’d like that,” Harley smiled softly, running a hand through his hair. “if it’s not too much trouble.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not at all,” Jake insisted. “I’m looking forward to it already.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Me too, I guess I’ll see you then.” Harley bit his lip softly, if he’d known it was this easy to get a date maybe he would’ve done it sooner. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“See you then, bye Harley.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Heading into the living room, there was a spring in Harley’s step that was only slightly dampened when he found Tony sprawled out on the corner of the couch, Peter in his lap, whispering something in his ear as he trailed a hand down the older man’s chest. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey,” Tony nodded as Peter moved back slightly, a flush on his face as he smiled over at Harley. “how’s the family?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“They’re good, thanks for asking.” Harley managed a smile, sitting in the opposite corner and folding his legs underneath himself. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not begging you to come back yet?” Tony teased, lightly running his fingers through Peter’s hair.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not just yet.” Harley forced a laugh, glancing over to the TV. His phone buzzed in his pocket, taking it out to see a message from Alex.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b> <em>SO what’s this I hear about you and Jake Armstrong?</em> </b> 👀</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b> <em>What about me and Jake Armstrong? </em> </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b> <em>Well I heard that you and the hottest guy in the whole freshman year (even I’ll admit that) were looking very cosy at some party last night, that’s what you minx </em> </b>😏</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b> <em>Whoa, hang on..I’M not the hottest freshman? </em> </b>😦</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b> <em>DETAILS HARLS come on</em> </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harley looked up, glancing over to where Peter was curled up against Tony’s side, giving the blonde a quick smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b> <em>I don’t kiss and tell </em> </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b> <em>Oh fuck you Keener </em> </b> <b>😒</b></p>
<p> </p>
<p><b> <em>You wish DeLuca</em> </b> 💦</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>“I should’ve known you’d be down here.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Jesus fucking <em> Christ</em>,” Harley muttered, almost banging his head agaisnt the hood of the car as he heard Tony’s voice float across the garage. “you almost gave me a heart attack.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re young, you’d survive,” Tony shrugged, walking over to the younger man with a smirk. “I’m pretty sure.” He looked slightly disheveled, and was wearing sweatpants and a t-shirt he definitely wasn’t wearing earlier. Harley tried not to dwell on why.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well I’d rather not be the subject of that experiment,” Harley grabbed a rag from the nearest bench, wiping his hands. “if you don’t mind.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s too bad, I had some more..<em> interesting </em> ideas up my sleeve..oh well,” Tony winked before leaning against the Audi Harley was working on, looking over the open bonnet. “so, this is what’s kept you down here half the night.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Pretty much.” Harley shrugged, gently setting the rag back down. It was a flagrant lie, the car had had one or two very minor problems, but sitting in the garage scrolling through his phone was much easier and less stressful than sitting upstairs trying not to notice the little noises Peter was making as Tony toyed with him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I see,” Tony nodded, and Harley suspected the older man knew full well that he’d been lying. “I’m surprised J hasn’t tried to send you to bed yet.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He did,” Harley admitted with a soft chuckle, the AI had become almost..paternal over him, ridiculous as it seemed. “he eventually gave up.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m not surprised,” Tony raised an eyebrow, a smirk on his face. “you’d test the patience of one of those buddhist monks.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Now that’s an experiment I’m willing to try.” Harley grinned, leaning against the bench.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t doubt that,” Tony laughed softly, shaking his head as he moved off the car and walked over to the blonde. “but for now why don’t you finish up here and get some sleep,” He gently reached out and swiped his thumb under the younger man’s eye, his eyes falling to Harley's lips for a moment. “dark circles really don’t suit you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll go in a minute.” Harley murmured, everything around him falling away until it was just him and Tony.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good.” Tony smiled softly, moving his hand away and giving the younger man a nod before turning and walking away. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harley began to think he’d be lucky if he made it to Halloween. <br/><br/></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Why do I love emotionally torturing characters that are in love with Tony Stark so much? Because it's FUN 🎉</p>
<p>Hopefully you're enjoying this story, thank you to everyone who's left feedback, you all have a place in my heart, and my endless gratitude for being so patient as I continue the emotional torment of Harley 🤦❤️</p>
<p>As always feel free to let me know what you think, it means the world 🥰</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. What about us?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harley's life is good, his heart on the other hand..not so much..</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> ONE MONTH LATER </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Things were going good for Harley, in fact he was probably doing better than he ever had in his entire life. Living in a billionaire’s penthouse, excelling at University, great friends, regular access to machinery and technology he could only dream of seeing, never mind working on, and dating a very attractive guy were all beyond his wildest dreams. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Well, all that came with a very big <em> ‘in theory’ </em> caveat. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Because Tony and Peter both seemed intent on completing their mission of putting Harley in an early grave.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Peter’s latest..development had been to walk around in oversized sweaters that tended to slip down his shoulders, and very little else. One particular day he’d been wearing a mustard coloured one with knee high white socks and Harley actually felt his heart seize up and drop straight out of his chest. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tony on the other hand had become much more inclined to touch Harley in ways that on the surface were perfectly innocent, but send deep jolts through the blonde’s body. It might be their hands brushing against each other in the lab, or Tony holding the younger man’s hips for a split second as he passed him in the kitchen, nothing that should cause a reaction, but Harley felt it every time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There had been guilt before, first for wanting Tony, then Peter, but now there was the added guilt of still wanting them while he was seeing someone. While neither Harley nor Jake were in the market for anything too serious, they had a good thing going, and Harley did like Jake a lot. He was handsome, smart, funny, and more than knew his way around the bedroom. When they’d first been messing around on Jake’s bed, Harley had actually been reluctant to take it further because he was worried what Tony and Peter would think. Part of him wondered if they’d be jealous, before quickly brushing off the notion. Why would they be? They were together, they had each other. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harley had hoped that by taking it further with Jake he’d lose his feelings for the couple, that he was just pent up and frustrated. No such luck.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It wasn’t fair, he’d done what he’d supposed to and moved on, met someone else. Someone he liked a lot, and wanted to be with. He knew all he had to do was say the word and Tony would give him his own apartment, his own damn <em> building </em> if he wanted, but..in spite of all the guilt, Harley knew he couldn’t leave, he was completely addicted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hello? Earth to Harley?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A delicate hand waved in front of his face and he looked over to find Meera looking at him with a curious smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sorry, lost in thought.” The blonde shook his head, focusing his attention on the girl beside him. “what were you saying?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I was just asking what you think,” The brunette laughed softly, gesturing to the little red riding hood costume in her hand. “too slutty?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Now he remembered why he’d zoned out; he’d taken one look at the costume and imagined Peter wearing it, slender legs underneath the ruffled white skirt, big brown eyes looking up from under the hood.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nah,” Harley cleared his throat, looking over to the rack of costumes beside them. “I don’t think so. But isn’t it a little early? Halloween is still a couple of weeks away.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I like to be prepared,” Meera draped the bagged costume over her arm as he flicked through the others. “what about you, any ideas yet?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I haven’t really thought about it,” The blond shrugged, examining various costumes with an uninterested eye. “I never dress up for Halloween.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You have to,” Meera insisted, turning to him with a smile. “it’s <em> fun </em> , plus one of the sophomores is throwing a huge party, you <em>need</em> a costume.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I never said I was going to that,” Harley sighed as Meera picked out one or two packaged costumes, handing them over to the blonde. “as I recall.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You can’t just sit at home all night on Halloween, you know.” The brunette sighed, gently nudging him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll think about it.” Harley relented as Meera grinned, pointing him in the direction of the changing room. </p>
<p>-</p>
<p>“Hey,” Alex smiled as she slid into the booth, occupying the free seat beside Meera. “sorry I’m late, I was getting some last minute additions to my costume.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Am I the only one who just doesn’t..get all this Halloween stuff?” Harley asked, picking up his menu. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes,” Alex nodded, shuffling off her jacket. “but we’re gonna convert you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We’ll see about that.” The blonde muttered, looking down at his menu as the girls laughed, a devious glint in their eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Halloween aside for a moment,” Alex set her menu down, looking over at Harley. “how’s it going with you and lover boy?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Did you seriously just say that?” Harley looked up, quirking his brow. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes I seriously just said that,” Alex deadpanned. “come on, we wanna know. Is it getting..<em> serious </em>?” She raised an eyebrow, leaning forward slightly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We’re having fun,” Harley shrugged, going back to his menu. “it’s going good.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re so lucky,” Meera sighed, smiling over at him. “I’d love to meet a guy like Jake.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, maybe not <em> exactly </em> like Jake.” Alex grinned, the two of them laughing as Harley forced himself to join in. He knew he was lucky to be with Jake, and often felt he should be gushing about how great he was, how happy he was. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“True,” Meera nodded, placing her menu down. “so if he has a brother feel free to pass on my number.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll keep it in mind.” Harley smiled softly, relief sinking in when the waiter approached them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So,” Alex asked, swishing her milkshake slightly before taking a sip. “what are you guys up to tonight?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, <em> I </em> have a date.” Meera smiled, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh my god,” Alex beamed, turning to the brunette. “who with?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You know Luke, that really cute guy that lives across the hall from me? Him.” Meera grinned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He finally asked you out? About damn time.” Alex rolled her eyes slightly, a huge smile on her face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s awesome, Meera.” Harley smiled, taking a drink of his soda. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thanks you two,” Meera beamed, “I knew all those glances at each other in the elevator were leading to something.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Truly the love story of our generation,” Alex grinned, gently nudging the brunette beside her before turning to Harley. “how about you, Harls? Wanna add to my single-life jealousy?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well try not to get <em> too </em> jealous but there was talk of going to a movie.” The blonde smiled, picking at his fries.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Too late, I’m jealous.” Alex sighed dramatically, taking a sip of her milkshake as Harley and Meera laughed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alright, before you turn green,” Meera teased, gently nudging Alex. “you might be so kind as to let me out.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I might.” Alex smirked, stepping out of the booth and letting the brunette pass her before sitting back down, waiting until Meera had walked away before focusing on Harley. “Okay, what’s going on with you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What do you mean?” Harley frowned, running a hand through his hair.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I <em> mean </em> you’ve just been..quiet. Is everything okay?” Alex asked, concern etched on her face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Everything’s fine,” Harley insisted, a knot forming in his stomach. “honest.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If you’re sure,” Alex shrugged, not looking entirely convinced. “I just thought maybe there was something on your mind.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>For a brief moment Harley considered telling her, but it didn’t seem the time or the place. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nah, I’m all good.” The blonde forced a smile, guilt coursing through him.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Arriving home, Harley found the living room and kitchen empty, the setting sun casting long shadows across the wide space. He made his way to his room, a strange air permeating through the hall. After a shower, Harley laid out a simple light grey short-sleeved shirt and some dark jeans, taking his time drying off before getting changed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Heading out to the living room to grab his jacket, he heard the TV playing and noticed dim lighting luminating the room. He also found Peter curled up on the couch alone, looking as though he’d been crying heavily. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, Harley announced himself softly, though Peter still looked a little startled, sitting up slightly and quickly wiping his eyes. “you okay?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m fine.” Peter nodded, not meeting Harley’s gaze. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You don’t look fine,” Harley walked over to the couch, sitting down beside the brunette. “what’s wrong?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s nothing,” Peter shook his head, looking up as he wiped his eyes again. The sight was making Harley’s chest tight, wanting to reach out and wrap the brunette up in a warm embrace. “don’t worry about me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Did something happen? Where’s Tony?” Harley asked, watching as Peter’s bottom lip wobbled slightly at the mention of the older man’s name.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Harley, I’m fine,” Peter insisted, looking over at the blonde. “you’re obviously going somewhere, don’t let me stop you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harley took a breath, leaning back against the couch for a moment. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m not going anywhere,” The blonde announced, looking over at Peter. “I just need to make a call, then you’re gonna tell me what happened.” He stood up, ignoring Peter’s protests as he made his way to his room, taking out his phone and bringing up Jake’s number.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>“Okay,” Harley sat down on the couch beside Peter, resting his head on his hand. “tell me what happened.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You didn’t hav-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Peter</em>,” Harley raised an eyebrow, his eyes focused on brunette. “we’re..we’re friends, you can tell me. Something’s clearly upset you, and since Tony isn’t here..” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We..” Peter sighed, pulling his legs up on the couch and resting his head against the soft fabric. “we had a fight, a bad one.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What happened?” Harley asked softly, resisting the urge to gently reach out and touch Peter’s leg. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, Tony was telling me that the Avengers are going to Bulgaria tomorrow on a mission, and I got annoyed that he told me so late, but he insisted that he’d just found out. So, I know I probably shouldn’t have,” Peter sighed, wiping his eyes as fresh tears welled up. “but I called Steve, and he told me they’ve all known about this mission for weeks. I confronted Tony about it and he accused me of not trusting him, and going behind his back.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Tony probably just didn't want to worry you, I can’t imagine why else he wouldn’t have told you sooner.” Harley mused, his chest tightening as tears flowed down Peter’s face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It just hurt,” Peter sighed, his voice shaky. “I mean, he’s gone on missions before, and he’s told me in advance, and he knows I’m gonna worry about him no matter what. I was just so angry that he lied to me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Where is he now?” Harley tentatively reached out and touched Peter’s leg, the brunette offering a small smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t know,” Peter sniffed. “he wouldn’t say where he was going, he just..stormed out.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey,” Harley looked over to the coffee table for a tissue as Peter let more tears fall. “it’s okay.” He stood up, grabbing the ornate box of tissues and picking it up before sitting on the edge of the couch where Peter was curled up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Look at me,” Harley commanded softly, taking a tissue from the box and gently wiping away the brunette’s tears. “you’re gonna be fine. He’ll be back before long, I promise.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What if he..doesn't.” Peter whispered, glancing down to his lap.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t say that,” Harley sighed, giving Peter a tissue to blow his nose. “Tony..he loves you, he worships the ground you walk on. He’s probably out there right now feeling like a complete idiot.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You think so?” Peter looked up, his tear-stained eyes looking so hopeful. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I <em>know</em> so,” Harley nodded. “and so do you. He’s just stubborn. He’ll come back, you’ll make up, all forgotten about.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you for this,” Peter sighed softly, shifting in his position. “for staying with me. I didn’t mean for you to.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well Tony would never forgive me if I just left you like this.” Harley raised an eyebrow, gently squeezing Peter’s thigh before he realised what he was doing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mm,” Peter nodded, looking up as he wiped away the last of his tears. “I guess so. I appreciate it though, I’m sure you had better things to do tonight.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not at all,” Harley smiled gently, his eyes falling to Peter’s lips. “as long as you’re okay then it was worth it.”</p>
<p><br/>“I’m okay,” Peter murmured, gently placing his hand on Harley’s. “thank you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So,” Harley pulled back slightly before he did something stupid. “why don’t we watch a movie or something I’ll even let you choose.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh,” Peter looked slightly disappointed, and Harley pretended not to notice. “sure, yeah.”</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>“You want another drink, Peter?” Harley asked, glancing down, the brunette resting his head on Harley's shoulder.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Peter?” He smiled softly as he noticed Peter was asleep, looking much more content and peaceful than he had earlier. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Before Harley could get up, the elevator made a soft ‘ding’ and the blonde looked up to find Tony stepping into the penthouse, his eyes meeting Harley’s.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey,” The older man came over to the couch,sitting down beside Peter and gently stroking the brunette’s thigh. “is he okay?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He’s fine,” Harley nodded, Peter shifting softly against him. “though he was really upset.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know,” Tony nodded, a guilty expression on his face as he observed Peter. “I suppose he told you what happened.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, he did,” Harley looked over at the older man. “you’re an idiot, Stark.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So I’ve been told.” Tony sighed, gently reaching out and stroking Peter’s face as Harley’s stomach knotted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why didn’t you just tell him?” Harley asked, frowning slightly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Because I thought I was doing the right thing, every time I tell him in advance he just gets himself all worked up and then stays like that when I’m gone.” Tony let his hand drop, looking over at Harley. “I thought if I told him and then just went he might not worry as much.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He’s always gonna worry, he just wants you to be honest with him.” Harley looked down at Peter, his long eyelashes gently resting on his cheek. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do me a favour?” Tony asked, his tone soft. “in future when I’m about to shove my foot in my mouth, just wrestle it from my grip.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t know, that’s a full time job.” Harley smirked softly, glancing over at Tony.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Touche,” Tony grinned, chuckling softly. “listen, thanks for cleaning up my mistake, I shouldn’t have left.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s okay,” Harley looked down at Peter, a soft smile spreading on his face. “I didn’t mind.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I better get him to bed.” Tony sat back slightly, smiling at Peter. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, I’ll see you tomorrow, and if I don’t then..good luck with the mission.” Harley nodded, gently moving Peter as he stood up and made his way to the hall.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Harley,” Tony called softly, the blonde turning to face him. “we both really appreciate you being here, I hope you know that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well I appreciate being here,” Harley nodded, a small smile on his face. “more than you know..Goodnight.”<br/><br/></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you're still invested by this point, thank you so much! The next chapter is going to be centered around a Halloween Party, so you never know what might happen.. 😉👌</p>
<p>Thank you to everyone who has left a comment/kudos/bookmarked this story, you absolute angels ❤️</p>
<p>Feel free to let me know what you thought of this chapter or the story so far, I adore hearing from you 🥰</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. You better stop the things you do</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's Halloween, but there be tricks or treats..?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“This?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mm..no.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>impossible,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Alex sighed, hanging up the costume Harley had rejected. “can’t you just pick one?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If I’m dressing up then I’m doing it </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> way,” Harley insisted, looking through the various costumes hanging up in front of him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Find anything yet?” Peter asked, walking with a smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not quite.” Harley frowned, examining a very questionable cop outfit.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I ask you something?” Alex raised an eyebrow as she turned to Peter, folding her arms. “is he always so stubborn?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Pretty much,” Peter grinned, giving Harley an apologetic look as the blonde rolled his eyes. “you get used to it after a while.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks for that, Pete. Good to know you have my back.” Harley turned to face the brunette, letting out a dramatic sigh. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Anytime,” Peter winked, moving over to the rail and taking out a costume. “okay, how about this? It has your name written all over it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A cowboy? Seriously?” Harley raised an eyebrow, his eyes scanning over the outfit in Peter’s hands.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I think it’d look great, what do you think, Alex?” Peter turned to the girl beside him for backup.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” Alex smirked, looking over to the brunette beside her. “maybe you just want to see Harley in chaps.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You caught me.” Peter laughed, a light pink tinge colouring his cheeks as Harley shot a glare over at Alex, the teal-haired girl pretending not to notice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, find anything yet?” Ned asked as he and Betty joined them, the blonde frowning at the cowboy costume in Peter’s hands. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Please tell me it’s not </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” She turned to Harley.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Harley shook his head, smiling slightly as Peter stuck his tongue out at the blonde. “I don’t think it’s for me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey,” MJ appeared beside Harley as if from nowhere, though the blonde was getting used to it. “find anything yet?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He refuses to enter into the spirit.” Alex sighed, turning back to the rail.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>MJ nodded, moving in front of Harley and examining his face for a moment.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You okay MJ?” The blonde raised an eyebrow, the brunette quickly shushing him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let me see something,” She gently took his chin in her hand, tilting his head slightly to the side. “hm..I think I have an idea.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>An hour later, they were all sitting in a busy cafe, laden down with bags, chatting and laughing over pizza. Evidently renting a tux had been part of MJ’s idea, though she refused to elaborate further.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you have planned for tomorrow, Alex?” Betty asked, smiling over at the girl opposite her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think I’m gonna go to this party out in the suburbs, some sophomore guy is throwing it.” Alex smiled, taking a bite of the mushroom pizza on her plate.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh God, it’s not Flash’s party is it? Out in Larchmont?” Betty wrinkled her nose, wiping her hands with a napkin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well it’s in Larchmont, but who’s Flash?” Alex asked, looking to the others.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“A dick.” MJ deadpanned, taking a sip of her drink.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s..yeah, what MJ said.” Ned shrugged.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Beside Harley, Peter shifted slightly, looking down at his plate. Underneath the table, Harley quickly squeezed the brunette’s hand, the action instinctive.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So you’ll come to </span>
  <em>
    <span>our</span>
  </em>
  <span> party instead,” Harley smiled over at  Alex, Peter gently squeezing his hand back before letting go. “well, Tony’s party technically, but you’re more than welcome.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Absolutely,” Peter nodded, a smile forming on his face. “I insist, come by the tower around eight.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I would be polite and at least </span>
  <em>
    <span>try</span>
  </em>
  <span> to refuse, but fuck that, I’m there.” Alex held up her hands, the others laughing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll text Meera, she’ll never forgive me if she doesn’t get an invite and you do.” Harley grinned, taking out his phone and shooting off a text to his friend. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As he was about to slip his phone back in his pocket, it buzzed in his hand, a message from Jake popping up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He glanced over to the others, chatting excitedly about the party, smiling to himself before putting his phone away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you have any idea what this is about?” Harley asked as he hung up the tuxedo in his wardrobe.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No idea,” Peter raised an eyebrow, sitting down on the edge of Harley’s bed. “She said she’s gonna come by tomorrow before the party and ‘complete the look’, “but it’s MJ so be prepared for anything.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m already picturing myself with fake wounds all over my face, don’t worry,” The blonde grinned, closing the wardrobe door and turning to lean against it. “how’s your costume coming along? You never told me what it is.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s a surprise,” Peter shrugged with a smirk. “you’ll just have to wait and see.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Or I could just ask Tony.” Harley gestured towards the door with a smile. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He doesn’t know either, it’s a well kept secret.” Peter smiled softly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How are things between you two now?” Harley asked gently.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Much better,” Peter nodded, smiling down at his lap. “thanks.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Tony had come back after a week in Bulgaria, things had taken a little while to get back to normal, and Harley surprised himself when he realised he missed it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t mention it,” Harley waved a hand, pushing himself off the wardrobe. “I’m just glad Tony isn’t blaring those stupid songs in the garage anymore, I was getting sick of his moping.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can never stay mad at him for </span>
  <em>
    <span>too</span>
  </em>
  <span> long.” Peter smiled, standing up and gently smoothing out his jeans. “What are you up to for tonight?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, Jake invited me out for dinner with some of his friends.” Harley lightly scratched his neck, glancing to the wardrobe behind him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That sounds nice,” Peter smiled, gently squeezing the blonde’s arm as he went to leave the room. “have fun.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll try.” The blonde called, turning and opening the wardrobe, a soft sigh escaping his lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“..which was just stupid, but what does he know.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>One of Jake’s friends, a brunette whose name escaped Harley, sighed, rolling his eyes as he took a drink.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s the professor, surely he knows something.” Jake raised an eyebrow, cutting into his steak. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You would think so.” The friend snorted, setting down his glass and leaning back in his chair. “Anyway, you guys all still on for tomorrow?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Obviously,” Lauren, the redhead from Flash’s party raised her glass, taking a sip. “you’ve been planning this damn party for weeks, I’m excited to see what you’ve got.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll be there, right Harley?” Jake smiled, turning to the blonde sitting beside him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh? Yeah,” Harley nodded, running a hand through his hair. “sure.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I promise it’s gonna be the best party in town.” The brunette smirked, the others cheering. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harley sunk back in his chair, looking over to Jake, striking up a conversation with another one of his friends, his hand resting on the back of the blonde’s chair.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Here we are,” Jake smiled as he pulled his Bentley up outside the tower. “tonight was fun.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mm,” Harley smiled softly, lightly drumming his fingers against his thigh. “yeah, it was.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So I’ll pick you up tomorrow night and we can go out to Josh’s place, what do you think?” Jake asked, resting his hand on Harley’s leg. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well I was thinking maybe we could go to Tony’s party, just for a while.” Harley suggested, glancing over to the building. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course,” Jake smiled. “I’m not gonna say no to going to a billionaire’s Halloween party, but we should probably make an appearance at Josh’s, if that’s okay? I did promise.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure,” Harley nodded, shifting slightly in his seat. “why don’t you come by here at say, nine?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll see you tomorrow.” The blonde smiled, reaching over and giving Harley a soft kiss before pulling back, gently squeezing his thigh.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“See you then.” Harley smiled softly, reaching for the door handle and getting out of the car, making his way into the tower.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, how was your night?” Tony smiled, pouring two glasses of wine as Harley entered the kitchen, waving over to Peter on the couch.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It was nice.” Harley nodded, walking to the fridge and taking out a bottle of water. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well don’t sound </span>
  <em>
    <span>too</span>
  </em>
  <span> enthusiastic.” Tony teased, leaning against the counter and folding his arms. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Sorry, just tired.” Harley sighed, running a hand over his face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“At..ten fifteen on a Friday night. Jake must be a real party animal.” Tony raised an eyebrow, taking a drink from one of the glasses in front of him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Leave him alone,” Peter came over to them, gently nudging Tony as he stood beside him. “you’re the one sitting at home watching TV.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that what we were doing?” Tony smirked, his eyes falling on the brunette beside him. “Because as I recall we-”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“<em>Daddy</em>,” Peter blushed, swatting Tony. “he doesn't want to hear about that. Sorry, Harley.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s fine,” Harley smiled weakly, forcing the image out of his head, albeit somewhat reluctantly. “none of my business. I should get to bed, I’m exhausted.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sweet dreams.” Tony smiled, raising his glass as Harley turned to walk away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Or beautiful nightmares.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hold </span>
  <em>
    <span>still</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” MJ sighed, gripping Harley’s head a little tighter. “I’m not gonna say it again.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry,” The blonde bit back a laugh, keeping his face steady as MJ applied the paint. “won’t happen again.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It better not.” MJ muttered, closing one eye as she concentrated.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Looking good, Harls.” Peter grinned, coming into the room and sitting on the end of Harley’s bed. He was still in a sweater and jeans, refusing to get ready until the last minute.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll have to take your word for that,” Harley raised an eyebrow. “since <em>someone</em> won’t tell me what she’s doing.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ll see it when it’s finished, which it won’t be if you don’t stop <em>moving your head</em>.” MJ tilted the blonde’s head slightly, dabbing the brush in her hands back into the pot on the desk. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t think you’ll have to worry about </span>
  <em>
    <span>fake</span>
  </em>
  <span> wounds, Harley.” Peter laughed, tucking his legs up under himself as a knock on the door sounded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, it’s me, can I come in?” Alex called, Peter getting up and opening the door.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow, looking good Harls.” Alex smiled, coming to stand in front of the blonde, who gave her a thumbs up in response. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t wait to see your costume,” Peter grinned, closing the door and coming back over to the bed. “whatever it may be.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m just gonna change into it,” The teal-haired girl winked, shrugging off her jacket and laying it on the bed before taking the small black holdall in her hand into the bathroom.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Almost done,” MJ examined Harley’s face, sweeping the brush across his forehead. “so really don’t move.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Promise.” Harley stopped himself nodding, MJ’s grip tight.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ready?” Alex called, the bathroom door swinging open before she emerged dressed as..sailor? Mermaid? Harley had no idea. She had a ship captain’s hat on her head, a blue sequined blazer, a gold swimsuit and a..a plush shark toy was stuck on her leg.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my god,” Peter gasped, standing up off the bed. “you look amazing!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah,” MJ turned to look at Alex, a slight smirk on her face. “death really becomes you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks you two,” Alex beamed, adjusting her hair under the hat. “I’m glad you like it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can someone tell me what I’m looking at?” Harley asked, looking between the three of them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s Katya's death becomes her look,” Peter explained, turning back to Harley. “y’know, from drag race.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So, it’s..uh..” Harley raised an eyebrow, trying to figure it out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And you call yourself gay,” Alex tutted, shaking her head. “for shame.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m so confused.” Harley frowned, the other three laughing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll show you later,” MJ tilted the blonde’s head to the other side, sweeping the brush over his cheek. “for now, I need to get this finished, I don’t have all night.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I better change too. Could you help me with my costume, Alex?” Peter smiled, gesturing to the door.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure,” Alex nodded, linking her arm with Peter.. “see you soon, Jack.” She winked at Harley before they left the room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>An hour later, the party was in full swing and Harley was pleasantly surprised by his costume. MJ had painted an elaborate skeleton face on his face, neck and hands, and combined with the tux and slicked back hair, he thought he looked pretty good. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>MJ herself had dressed up as a Prom Queen, looking more glamorous than Harley had ever seen her, until she turned around and revealed the very realistic looking gashes and wounds she’d painted on her face, neck and arms. Ned had arrived as Han Solo, while Betty had opted for Sabrina the Teenage Witch (surprisingly the looks actually complemented each other incredibly well). Meera had arrived as a zombie cheerleader, along with her boyfriend Luke, who had dressed as a zombie football player. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter had opted for a costume that somehow managed to be ridiculously adorable and incredibly sexy at the same time. He was wearing lacy black cat ears, a black off-the shoulder crop top, tight black ripped jeans and a silky black collar, his face paint flourished with a hint of eyeliner, his brown eyes looking even more alluring.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tony on the other hand, had decided that, as the host, he didn’t need a costume, opting for a tux and insisting, somewhat arrogantly, that ‘Tony Stark is basically a costume already’.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The party was unlike Harley had ever been to, elaborate decorations everywhere, smoke machines and dim lights adding to the atmosphere along with the ‘Halloween’ playlist Peter had created for the occasion, playing loudly from the speakers. There were people everywhere, including pretty much all of the Avengers, which Harley still couldn’t get over. He’d grown up seeing them on TV, seeing them fighting battles and saving the world, his idols. The fact that they were here, laughing and drinking and talking to </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>, blew Harley’s mind.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I still do not see the problem,” Thor gestured to his costume. “it is traditional for you midgardians to dress up as superheroes on this festival, no?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s got a point, Steve.” Tony smirked, taking a sip of his drink.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s..” Steve sighed, gesturing to the God, dressed in a very cheap looking Captain America costume. “a little weird.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I like it,” Bucky grinned, draping his arm across Steve’s shoulder. “but then how could I not.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If it’s any consolation,” Tony mused, swirling his drink slightly as he wrapped an arm around Peter’s waist. “your ass looks way better when you wear it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He makes a good point.” Natasha grinned, pushing a stand of the long black wig she was wearing behind her back. She made an excellent Morticia Adams, and Harley was sure he’d seen Dr. Banner earlier dressed as Gomez.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“See?” MJ passed Harley her phone, hitting play on the youtube video.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah,” The blonde nodded, a smile on his face as he watched the drag queen explain the look. “I get it now.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Peter, it’s officially your job to get Harley into drag race, I beg of you.” Alex grinned, taking a sip of her drink.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Consider it done.” Peter smiled, giving her a wink.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t I get a say?” Harley asked, passing the phone back to MJ.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mm..no,” Peter grinned, looking over his shoulder at the blonde. “but I promise you’ll love it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If you say so.” Harley smiled, lightly squeezing Peter’s hip, his thumb gently sweeping over the smooth flesh.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As the evening had progressed, Harley, Peter, MJ, Ned, Betty, Alex, Meera and Luke had congregated on the sofas, Peter ending up in Harley’s lap. At first the blonde had been worried, was it totally inappropriate? Nobody had said anything about it, or even made reference to it, and Tony had smiled over at them a couple of times. After a couple of drinks, Harley didn’t care so much anymore.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, there you are,” Jake gave a wave and nod to everyone as he approached them, dressed in a cop outfit similar to Steve’s, though without the additional feature of a slightly drunk and very flirtatious Jon Snow draped across him. “sorry I’m late, we lost track of time.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I get you a drink, Jake?” Peter asked, getting up from Harley’s lap and gesturing over to the large buffet table laden with various bottles, punch bowls and cans.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, no that’s okay,” Jake glanced between Peter and Harley, clearing his throat slightly. “could I just talk to you for a second, Harley?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” The blonde nodded, a guilty knot forming in his stomach. He’d barely given Jake a second thought all night. “sure.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter sat down on the couch, curling his head up on MJ’s shoulder, the two of them whispering about something as Harley led Jake over to a (relatively) quiet corner. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So,” Jake started, glancing back at the crowd. “I guess we should probably get going, if we want to get to Josh’s. I didn’t want to be rude and announce it in front of everyone.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, right,” Harley had forgotten about that, too. “well, I..I don’t really feel up to it, would it be okay if we stayed here?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you feeling alright?” Jake asked, looking back at the blonde.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m just..” Harley shrugged, feeling like an awkward teenager again. “I’m having fun here, and-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I saw that.” Jake muttered, casting his glance to the side.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s that supposed to mean?” Harley frowned. He knew exactly what it meant, and knew he had no right to get annoyed. But that had never stopped him before.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You and Peter looked very..cosy, is all.” Jake’s tone implied more, unspoken thoughts.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re friends, is there something wrong with that?” Harley could feel himself becoming unjustly annoyed, trying to keep himself calm.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It looked like more than that.” Jake clenched his jaw, looking back at the crowd. “that’s all. I mean, I know </span>
  <em>
    <span>we’re</span>
  </em>
  <span> not exactly deeply committed or anything, but as far as I know </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> is. With Tony Stark. What if he’d seen you like that?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not a big deal, we weren’t doing anything.” Harley insisted, knowing he was making himself sound guilty. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> guilty. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Still, it just..didn’t sit right with me.” Jake sighed. “I saw the way you touched him, you know.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you trying to do, Jake? Because I haven't done anything, Peter and I are just friends.” Harley snapped.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You sound like you’re trying to convince </span>
  <em>
    <span>yourself</span>
  </em>
  <span>, not me.” Jake scoffed, and a horrible jolt flew down Harley’s back. He was right.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t be so stupid,” Harley rolled his eyes, his heels firmly dug in. “I’m with </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then come with me to Josh’s party.” Jake met Harley’s gaze, his eyes focused on the blonde. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I already said no.” Harley looked away, feeling like he was slowly sinking into the floor.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine, stay here, feel up Tony Stark’s boyfriend, see how long he keeps you around after that.” Jake muttered darkly, turning and walking away while Harley's blood rang in his ears. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Heading over to the drinks table and pouring himself a large Jack Daniels, then another, Harley gripped the cup tightly as he felt a hand on his shoulder, turning to find Tony standing in front of him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Everything okay, Harls?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Peachy.” Harley muttered, knocking back his drink.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well that would explain why I just saw you and, who I can only presume to be Jake, having what looked like a very pleasant chat before he skipped out.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yep.” Harley nodded, turning and pouring himself another drink.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, come with me.” Tony sighed as Harley turned back around. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m fine here.” Harley raised his cup, taking a long drink.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I wasn’t asking.” Tony turned and started to walk away, Harley draining his drink before following the older man through the crowd until they reached a quieter area. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What happened?” Tony asked, folding his arms, his face etched with concern.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Noth-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Harley.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He accused me of..having feelings for Peter.” Harley shook his head, letting out a small laugh, as if the thought was ridiculous. Far from it, it was the glaring, terrible, all consuming truth. And that was just the tip of the iceberg. Those feelings ran deep for the man in front of him too, stronger still.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I see,” Tony nodded, running his finger along his chin for a moment before looking at the blonde. “and do you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course I don’t, we’re just friends.” Harley sighed, trying to look and sound convincing, the alcohol severely letting him down.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mm,” Tony raised an eyebrow, a slight smirk on his face. “friends. You hang out, you laugh, you go out for lunch, you </span>
  <em>
    <span>kiss</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harley felt his blood freeze, his entire body shut down. The music faded away, the smoke swirling about his feet felt like it was going to grab him, drag him straight through the floor. Had Tony really just said that? Did Peter tell him? This was it, it was over.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know what you mean,” Harley felt the panic in his voice, scrambling for purchase. “we, I, never kis-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If you’re about to say you didn’t, which I suspect you are,” Tony stepped a little closer, lowering his voice. “then that’d be a real shame. Because I’ve been thinking about it since Peter told me, and then seeing him in  your lap earlier, don’t tell me you didn’t feel anything.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Was he dead? He was fairly sure he was. Wanda was in a devil costume, may she actually <em>was</em>. It’s always the ones you least suspect.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He wants you, you know,” Tony leaned in closer, his breath tickling Harley’s ear. “he talks about it all the time. You should hear the things he wants you to do to him, it’s..well, maybe you’ll find out sometime, if you want to. Just say the word.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It took a couple of minutes for Harley’s brain to switch back on, taking several deep breaths. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But..” He whispered, unsure what he was even trying to say. “what about..” He swallowed a breath, feeling like he was about to fall at any moment.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Me?” Tony moved back, a devious glint in his eyes. “I think you already know the answer to that, Harley. Just say the word.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With that, Tony walked away, disappearing into the crowd and leaving Harley ready to dissolve into the smoke.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I just love Halloween, you never know what's gonna go bump in the night 😉🎃</p>
<p>Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter, it was such a blast to write 👌</p>
<p>Thank you to everyone who's left feedback, it means so so much and I'm thrilled that you're enjoying this 🥰</p>
<p>Feel free to me know what you thought, it's like giving a free gift 😄</p>
<p>And finally, roll on the smut 🎉🎉</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Now that your rose is in bloom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The morning after the night before, Harley confronts his feelings head on.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay, there WILL BE SMUT in this chapter, (I know, about damn time) but I've decided to..stagger it a bit, so this is gonna start off light, and gradually develop as the story goes on, but hopefully this little taster is enjoyable 👌</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey, there you are, where’s Jake?” Alex asked as Harley came back over to where she, MJ and Peter were sitting. The two couples had made their way to the dancefloor, Peter waving over to them. </p><p> </p><p>“He had to go, his roommate called about a leak in their apartment.” Harley couldn’t quite meet Alex’s eye, clearing his throat and taking a drink from the cup in his hand before sitting down beside her.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, nothing serious I hope.” Alex didn’t look at all convinced, and Harley slunk down slightly in his seat. There was no way he could get into everything now, not when his mind was still going a hundred miles an hour.</p><p> </p><p>He should be ecstatic, the man of his dreams (and his incredibly beautiful, charming, sweet boyfriend) had told him that all he had to do was just..ask, and he could have what he’d always wanted.</p><p> </p><p> Not that he <em> wasn’t </em> ecstatic, far from it, it was just..a lot to take in, particularly after his argument with Jake. Would everyone think the way Jake did? Did they all think Harley was into Peter, did they all know about it, judge him for it?</p><p> </p><p>“I need a drink,” MJ sighed, snapping the blonde from his thoughts. “anyone want one?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll have one, same again please.” Peter smiled, turning back to the brunette and setting his empty cup down on the coffee table. </p><p> </p><p>“Me too.” Alex nodded as Harley shook his head, raising his cup slightly.</p><p> </p><p>“Could you give me a hand?” The brunette turned to Alex  as she stood, smoothing out her dress.</p><p> </p><p>“Mmhm,” Alex smiled, getting up and heading over to the drinks table with MJ. “sure you don’t want anything Harls?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nah, I’m alright.” The blonde smiled softly, running a hand through his slicked-back hair.</p><p> </p><p>The girls gave each other a look before they headed away, one Harley didn’t dare read into.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s a shame about Jake,” Peter offered an apologetic smile, a knot forming in Harley’s stomach as the brunette stood up and came to sit beside him, curling his legs up under himself. “but I’m glad you’re still here.” </p><p> </p><p>“Can’t get rid of me that easily.” Harley smiled when Peter laughed, nudging him slightly. Harley wondered when Peter had told Tony about the kiss, how long he’d..the thought still felt so..overwhelming. Peter had no idea that Harley knew about his feelings, as far as the blonde was aware. For now, that was good. Harley was still getting his head around what Tony had said, waiting to wake up and realise it was just a dream.</p><p> </p><p>Beside him, Peter had his head rested on Harley’s shoulder, scrolling through his phone as he scrolled through his phone. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I know. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The words were on the tip of his tongue, a compulsion to just say it, see what Peter would do. What would Tony do if Harley approached him right now and said he wanted him? The thought was exciting, nerve-wracking and thrilling all at once.</p><p> </p><p>But this wasn’t the right time, or place. When he thought about turning to Peter and telling him what Tony had said, the excitement was overtaken by nerves, good or bad Harley wasn’t sure.</p><p> </p><p>There was only one way to deal with it.</p><p>-</p><p>“Mr. Keener.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ugghh.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mr. Keener, Mr. Stark wishes for me to remind you once again that it has now passed Midday.”</p><p> </p><p>“‘M up,” Harley yawned, burying his face in his pillow. “swear.” </p><p> </p><p>Ten minutes later, J.A.R.V.I.S started <em>fussing</em> again, and Harley reluctantly pulled the blanket back, dragging himself into a sitting position in slow motion.</p><p> </p><p>“See?” He yawned, waving a hand in the air. “awake. up.” </p><p> </p><p>“Mr. Stark is waiting for you in the kitchen.”</p><p> </p><p>Well if that didn’t make Harley want to race out of bed and also curl up in it at the same time. He didn’t remember a whole lot about last night, but he remembered <em> that </em>. That would never leave him.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll..I’ll be there in a minute.” Harley swallowed a breath, easing himself out of the bed. His head was pounding, and so much as blinking sent another dull thud shooting into his brain. </p><p> </p><p>“Very good, Mr. Keener.”  </p><p> </p><p>“Actually, make that..ten minutes.” Harley sighed, running a hand over his face as he made his way to the bathroom. </p><p> </p><p>The mirror revealed remnants of MJ’s handiwork, mostly just dark circles around his eyes and a very pale face, which he couldn’t be sure were actually the makeup as he went to clean it off. After a brief shower, he threw on some grey sweatpants and a white t-shirt that may just have clung in the right places. </p><p> </p><p> It took more than a few deep breaths before Harley left his room, making his way down the hall. His head pounded with every step, and his stomach was twisting. When he reached the living room, the TV was playing, but there was no sign of life. Tony was in the kitchen leaning against the counter as he scrolled through the StarkPad in his hands.</p><p> </p><p>“So you are alive,” The older man smirked, looking up over his glasses as Harley took a seat at the island. “I was beginning to wonder.”</p><p> </p><p>“Only technically.” The blonde muttered, resting his head in his hands.</p><p> </p><p>“Can I take it that you enjoyed last night?” Tony asked, and Harley felt a faint blush colour his cheeks. He sat back in his seat, running his hands over his face before dropping them onto the counter in front of him. </p><p> </p><p>“It was..”</p><p> </p><p>Incredible. Unbelievable. A blur. </p><p> </p><p>“Fun.” </p><p> </p><p>“Just good?” Tony raised an eyebrow, looking back at the tablet. “I’ll have to put more effort in next time.”</p><p> </p><p>“You know what I mean,” Harley shifted slightly, unsure how to proceed. He’d always felt somewhat awkward around Tony, this..perfect man he never thought he could have, but now it was..it was a possibility. “I..”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay,” Tony smiled, looking over at the blonde. “I know last night might have been..a lot to take in, but I just wanted you to know I stand by it. I don’t want to pressure you into anything, but I thought you should know. If you’re not comfortable with it then..”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Harley insisted.  “I’m..it’s..”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t tell me I’ve left you speechless, my ego doesn’t need another boost.” Tony grinned, setting down the tablet and folding his arms.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re a pain in the ass.” Harley grumbled, running a hand through his hair.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, there’s the Harley I know and love,” Tony smirked, walking around to where the blonde was sitting. “glad to have you back.”</p><p> </p><p>“I..I <em> am </em> comfortable with it, Christ, I’ve wanted it, <em> you </em>..for so long it’s just..” Harley sighed, his threatening to burst from his chest as Tony stood beside him, resting his hip against the counter, eyes focused on Harley. “I don’t want to rush anything.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry,” Tony smiled softly, stepping in closer and lightly gripping the blonde’s chin tilting his head up slightly. “we’ve got all the time in the world.” </p><p> </p><p>Soft lips pressed against his own, and Harley took a moment to register what was happening, every pain in his body melting away as he kissed back, somewhat tentatively. It was nothing like Harley had imagined, years of wondering what this would feel like couldn’t compare to how it actually was.</p><p> </p><p>Tony pulled back, gently sweeping his thumb across Harley’s bottom lip, his eyes lingering on the blonde before stepping away, heading to the elevator with a wink.</p><p>-</p><p>“Hey,” Peter smiled weakly as he came into the living room. He was in a baggy light blue hoodie, grey jersey shorts and still had his kitten ears from last night perched atop his messy curls, which Harley couldn’t help but find cute. “what time is it?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s..” Harley took his phone from his pocket, lightly scratching his neck. “Two thirty.”</p><p> </p><p>“Really?” Peter sighed, walking over to the couch and sinking down beside Harley. “I’m never drinking again.”</p><p> </p><p>“Join the club.” Harley smiled, lightly nudging the brunette. He’d gone to lay down on the couch after his kiss with Tony, and never bothered to get up again.</p><p> </p><p>“The last thing I remember is..” Peter frowned, before a pink flush tinged his cheeks. “I can’t even remember now.” </p><p> </p><p>“Last time I saw you, you were sitting on Thor’s shoulders saying you were the new King of Asgard.” Harley smirked, watching as Peter’s face twisted in embarrassment.</p><p> </p><p>“I didn't, did I?” The brunette groaned softly, burying his face in his hands.</p><p> </p><p>“It was pretty cute, you were waving around a candy apple like a scepter.” Harley bit back a laugh, gently draping an arm across the brunette’s shoulders. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh god,” Peter moaned softly, tilting his head back and dropping his hands. “seriously, never drinking again.”</p><p> </p><p>“I believe you.” Harley nodded, biting his tongue as Peter looked over at him.</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t do anything else, did I?” Peter asked, his face totally pink.</p><p> </p><p>“Nah,” Harley shook his head, removing his hand from Peter’s shoulders and sitting back in the corner of the couch. “unless you count forcing Dr. Banner to dance to the Monster Mash with you.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?!” Peter squeaked, and Harley couldn’t hold back his laughter. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m kidding,” Harley held up a hand as Peter let out a sigh of relief. “it was actually the Ghostbusters song.”</p><p> </p><p>“Harley!” Peter snapped, the blonde laughing as Peter swatted his leg, a cute frown on his face. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry,” Harley bit his lip, lightly poking Peter’s leg with his foot. “couldn’t resist.”</p><p>-</p><p>A couple of hours later, they’d barely moved from the couch. At some point Harley had gone to grab his blanket from his bed, and when Peter had come back from the kitchen he’d just slipped underneath it, his head resting on Harley’s shoulders. Harley had draped his arm around Peter’s shoulders, lightly drawing his fingers across the brunette’s neck.</p><p> </p><p>Tony had texted to say he’d be home late, caught up at the Avengers facility upstate, so they’d ordered takeout and watched movies for the evening. Harley had toyed with the idea of telling Peter he knew, just putting it out there, but decided to stick to his plan of taking things slowly. He wasn’t even sure exactly what Tony and Peter wanted, a one-off thing or something more. He decided not to dwell on it, just enjoying having Peter so close to him without the usual burden of guilt hanging over him.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll clean this up,” Peter sat up, rubbing a hand over his face as he gently took the blanket off and stood up. “unless you want anything else?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m okay, thanks.” Harley smiled, watching as Peter stacked the dishes on top of each other before heading into the kitchen, turning his attention back to the TV.</p><p> </p><p>“No!” Peter gasped, Harley getting up from the couch and heading into the kitchen, finding Peter standing at the sink, phone in hand.</p><p> </p><p>“What happened? Is something wrong?” Harley asked, his heart eating quicker as he walked over to Peter.</p><p> </p><p>“MJ filmed me being an idiot last night and posted it, that’s what’s wrong!” Peter placed his hand over his face, letting out a long groan.</p><p> </p><p>“Show me, it can’t be that bad.” Harley reached out his hand, Peter handing over his phone.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>It is I, Peter, King of Asgard!” </em> Peter proclaimed in the video, putting on a ridiculous attempt at Thor’s accent, waving about the apple as the God of Thunder howled with laughter, holding onto the brunette’s  legs. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s..” Harley cleared his throat, trying to keep a serious face. “it’s not that bad.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s so embarrassing,” Peter walked over, taking his phone back as Harley handed it to him. “I’m gonna kill MJ.”</p><p> </p><p>“That wouldn’t be very <em> regal </em>.” Harley snorted, unable to resist.</p><p> </p><p><em> “Harley.” </em>Peter groaned, turning away before the blonde grabbed his arm. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, come on,” Harley let go as Peter turned back around, stepping a little closer to the brunette. “it’s really not bad, you look really cute.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re just saying that.” Peter muttered, folding his arms and looking adorably petulant.</p><p> </p><p>“I promise I’m not,” Harley insisted, gently reaching out and rubbing Peter’s arm. “you were just having fun, anyone who thinks anything else is an idiot.”</p><p> </p><p>“Am I totally overreacting?” Peter smiled softly, glancing down.</p><p> </p><p>“No..maybe a little.” Harley teased, lightly squeezing Peter’s arm.</p><p> </p><p>“I thought so.” Peter laughed softly, shaking his head. </p><p> </p><p>“Come on, let’s forget about it.” Harley gestured over to the living room, dropping his hand and making his way back over to the couch. He glanced back at Peter, the brunette smiling at him and biting his lip softly.</p><p> </p><p>“I think I’m gonna lie down, care to join me?” Harley asked, lifting up the blanket and laying out on the couch, hoping he didn’t come off as a complete sleaze.</p><p> </p><p>“Love to.” Peter smiled, walking over at sitting down before laying out on the douch with his back to Harley’s chest, resting his head on a cushion.</p><p> </p><p>The movie they’d chosen earlier came to an end, and Peter reached out for the remote, scrolling through Netflix to find another one. Harley rested his head on his hand, keeping his other hand by his side, lightly tracing  a pattern on his leg.</p><p> </p><p>As the movie progressed, Peter had shifted slightly so he was pressed more firmly against Harley, and the blonde had dared to move his hand onto Peter’s hip, over his hoodie, the material soft under his touch. </p><p> </p><p>“Tony said he’s gonna stay out in the facility tonight,” Peter announced, shifting slightly. “so it’s just us. I hope you don’t mind.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve been in worse company than a King’s.” Harley smirked as Peter sighed, looking over his shoulder at the blonde.</p><p>“Can we forget about that now please?”</p><p> </p><p>“I won’t make a promise I can’t keep.” Harley shrugged, enjoying the look on Peter’s face.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh <em> fuck me, </em> I’m never gonna live it down <em> . </em>” Peter grumbled, turning back and resting his head on the pillow.</p><p> </p><p>“If you want.” The words left Harley’s mouth before he could help himself, and he noticed Peter freeze slightly before sucking in a breath, turning his attention back to the TV.</p><p> </p><p>After a moment, Harley dared to gently lift Peter’s hoodie, resting his hand on his bare hip. When Peter didn’t respond, he went to move his hand back, but the brunette arched his back slightly, silently encouraging. </p><p> </p><p>Harley continued his motions, lightly tracing his fingers across Peter’s hip, focusing his attention on the movie, as did Peter. He slowly worked his way over to the brunette’s stomach, the tender flesh warm under Harley’s touch. Peter’s breath grew slightly heavier, and Harley took it as a good sign.</p><p> </p><p>He swept his hand up to just underneath Peter’s nipple, lightly tracing the skin around it before moving his hand down again, slowly inching his fingers across the brunette’s stomach.</p><p> </p><p>Harley tried to keep his own breathing steady, not wanting to rush things. He gently moved his hand up to Peter’s chest again, his thumb softly sweeping over the brunette’s nipple, enjoying the hitch in breath it elicited. </p><p> </p><p>Moving his hand back down, he toyed with the waistband of Peter’s shorts for a moment before sliding his hand to the brunette’s thigh, gently gripping the hem of the shorts and lifting it slightly, his knuckles grazing the soft skin. </p><p> </p><p>He continued this for a while, Peter letting out little sighs and arching his back. Harley then moved his hand upwards again, his touch ghosting over Peter’s erection, the brunette letting out a gasp. </p><p> </p><p>“Harley.” Peter whispered, slowly turning toloo at the blonde over his shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>Harley took in the flush on Peter’s face, his brown eyes looking up through thick lashes.</p><p> </p><p>Leaning in, Harley gripped Peter’s thigh as he closed the small gap between them, slowly moving his hand over to glide against Peter’s inner thigh.</p><p> </p><p>Peter kissed back, his lips tasting faintly of mint, his back arching slightly. Harley slipped his hand under the shorts, gliding his hands up until Peter reached back and grabbed his wrist.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Please </em>..” The brunette pulled back, whispering against Harley’s lips, guiding his hand to his acin cock.</p><p> </p><p>Harley could only nod, gently moving his hand out of Peter’s grip and softly dipped beneath the waistband of the shorts, lightly gripping the brunette’s flushed member.</p><p> </p><p>“Mm..” Peter moaned softly, turning his head back as Harley gently began to glide his hand up and down, pressing light kisses to the brunette’s neck.</p><p> </p><p>Harley continued at a slow pace, his own cock beginning to strain in his sweatpants, particularly as Peter began to shift his ass against it. He lightly bit down on the brunette’s neck as he increased his pace slightly.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Oh </em> .. <em> fuck </em> .. <em> I </em>..” Peter moaned softly, his breathing heavy as he tilted his head to give Harley better access, licking a stripe along the brunette’s neck.</p><p> </p><p>“It's okay,” Harley whispered against Peter’s neck, relaxing his grip slightly. “I’m gonna make you feel so good..” </p><p> </p><p>“You..<em> mm </em>..you are..” Peter gasped slightly as Harley swiped his thumb across the swollen tip, smearing precum as he did.</p><p> </p><p>“Good boy,” Harley murmured, gently biting the soft flesh beneath Peter’s ear.</p><p> </p><p>He’d dreamed of being like this with Tony, endlessly fantasizing about it growing up. He’d never thought he’d be like this with Peter when they first met, but it felt..right. He wondered what Tony would think to see them like this.</p><p> </p><p>“so good for me..” Harley gently squeezed Peter’s cock, enjoying the moans tumbling from the brunette’s lips. He hadn’t planned on saying it, after all there was only a few months of an age gap, but Peter just seemed younger, more innocent. </p><p> </p><p>“I..oh <em> god </em>..please..please..” Peter moaned, grabbing Harley’s wrist, squeezing tightly.</p><p> </p><p>“Look at you,” Harley increased his pace as Peter gasped beside him, lewd moans spilling forth. “so beautiful, can’t wait to see what you look like when you cum, bet it’s amazing.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah..I..mm I’m gonna..” Peter whined, his breath coming in short gasps as Harley bit down on his neck, gripping onto the blonde’s wrist as he spilled into his hand.</p><p> </p><p>“So perfect,” Harley murmured softly, peppering kisses along the brunette’s neck as he came down, his breathing heavy. “let’s get you cleaned up.”</p><p> </p><p>He gently sat up, moving Peter onto his back  and lifting the blanket off, tossing it onto the floor as he slid down between the brunette’s legs.</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t have to <em> ohhh </em>..” Peter moaned as Harley slowly lapped up his release. His eyes fell closed, his back arching as Harley gently spread his legs, gripping Peter’s flushed cock and savoured every drop.</p><p> </p><p>Moving back up the couch, Peter shifted to let Harley lay beside him, a small smile on his face.</p><p> </p><p>“So..I’m guessing you know.” </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, Harley smiled softly, gently reaching out and stroking Peter’s cheek. “I know.”<br/><br/></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Peter Parker + Kitty Ears = Perfection, I don't care.</p><p>As said above, the smut will be spread out, so there is a lot more to come 🎉</p><p>Hopefully this was enjoyable, it was an absolute struggle to write of course..😏 Feel free to let me know what you thought, I really really love hearing from you, and it's a huge motivator to write this story (along with a certain three lovestruck idiots) ❤️</p><p>Thank you to everyone who's left feedback, I did notice with the last chapter in particular that there was a lot of screaming mentioned, which made me laugh so much but also made me so happy, it's a great reaction to get so thank you! 😂😍</p><p>P.S - I would totally serve in King Peter's court, just FYI.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Could end in burning flames or paradise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tony has a bone to pick with Harley..</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So..care to explain what <em> that </em> was about?" Meera asked as she and Harley made their way to the cafeteria.</p><p> </p><p>They had just finished their structural analysis class, where Jake made a point of ignoring Harley.</p><p> </p><p>They'd had a heated phone call last night, when Harley asked if they could just be civil to each other (they did have classes together and it was highly unlikely that they'd just never bump into each other outside of that), and move on. Jake had taken offence, saying that Harley had made a complete idiot of him as 'everyone knows you're into Parker'. Harley passed it off as anger, but it still cut deep.</p><p> </p><p>"Jake and I broke up, it..wasn't working out." Harley kept his eyes forward, adjusting his bag slightly on his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>"No way, you two were so good together, " Meera gasped, lightly touching his arm. "I'm sorry."</p><p> </p><p>"It's fine," Harley cleared his throat, giving his friend a quick smile. "some things just aren't meant to be."</p><p> </p><p>"As long as you're okay, he seemed pretty..<em> icy </em>." Meera frowned as Harley opened the door to the cafeteria.</p><p> </p><p>"I think we both just need some time to move on," Harley flushed slightly, he'd moved on in record time. "I didn't take any offence."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sure you'll meet someone else," The brunette smiled as they went to grab a tray. "just give it time."</p><p> </p><p>Across the room Peter, Ned and MJ were sitting at a table, Peter's hands gesticulating wildly as he told the others something, both of them laughing.</p><p> </p><p>"You might just be right."</p><p>-</p><p>"Fuck, I’m getting sixty eight. How did you do it?" Alex looked up from the notebook she was writing in, placing it down beside her on the bed.</p><p> </p><p>"Here," Harley passed his own notebook over to her, leaning back against the headboard of her bed. "it's the second from the bottom."</p><p> </p><p>"You're a lifesaver." Alex grinned, taking the notebook and leaning back against the wall.</p><p> </p><p>Taking his phone from his pocket, Harley opened up Instagram (4,320 followers and regular..<em> interesting </em> DMs) and scrolled through, smiling at  Peter's latest post; MJ asleep in the library, her head in her hand.  <em> 'two can play at this game @mjones42 </em> 😘💤 <em> ' </em></p><p> </p><p>"Thanks Harls," Alex handed the notebook back after a moment. "if anyone asks, I got the answer on my own."</p><p> </p><p>"If you say so," Harley grinned. “but you should know now I refuse to lie under oath.”</p><p> </p><p>“You're very..<em> cheerful </em>tonight.” Alex raised an eyebrow, getting up and grabbing a hoodie from her wardrobe. </p><p> </p><p>"Why shouldn't I be?" Harley asked, sliding his phone back into his pocket.</p><p> </p><p>"Well..Meera told me you and Jake split up.” Alex threw on the loose white hoodie, climbing back onto the bed and resting her back against the wall. “And apparently there's an <em> atmosphere </em> between you two now."</p><p> </p><p>“There’s not an <em> atmosphere</em>,” Harley sighed, though deep down he knew there was, and would be for a while. He just didn’t want to dwell on it too much. “we broke up, we’re not exactly gonna be jumping around for joy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fair enough,” Alex shrugged, not looking entirely convinced. “it just seems a little..sudden. Did something happen between you two?”</p><p> </p><p>“It just wasn’t working out, we were never exactly <em> serious</em>.” Harley did wish things could have ended better, but his track record for relationships wasn’t exactly great.</p><p> </p><p>“Well as long as you’re okay,” The teal-haired girl leaned over and gently squeezed Harley’s leg, offering a sincere smile. “then I say go forth and prosper.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll try.” The blonde smiled, taking his phone from his pocket. “But I think a very large pizza would definitely help.”</p><p> </p><p>“Luckily I’m prepared to help you in this difficult time,” Alex had a sage look on her face, raising her hands. “particularly if you want to get stuffed crust.” </p><p>-</p><p>A couple of nights later, Harley was down in the lab, headphones in as he finished working on one of the Iron Legion bots, humming under his breath. It had been a long day, every class seeming to last an age, and more than one tense eye contact moment with Jake. Cleary civility wasn’t an option just yet.</p><p> </p><p>He ran a hand through his hair, sighing softly as he reached for a bigger wrench, almost dropping it when he felt a hand on his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“Mother of fu-” He gasped, clutching his chest before turning around, taking out his headphones. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh please, continue.” Tony smirked, folding his arms as Harley set his phone down on the large bench behind him. </p><p> </p><p>“Do you have so little accomplishments in your life that you feel the need to add <em> ‘Harley Keener’s cause of death’ </em> to the list?” The blonde snapped, half smiling. </p><p> </p><p>“Well now you mention it I have been looking for a new project.” Tony grinned, grabbing a stool and sitting down beside Harley. “and you do make a good test subject.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll take that as a compliment.” Harley smiled, lightly scratching his neck, Tony’s gaze following his movement.</p><p> </p><p>“Hold still a second,” The older man stood, moving beside Harley and gently tugging at the younger man’s t-shirt collar. A light flush coloured Harley’s face as Tony traced his finger along the sensitive skin. “what might this be?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s called skin. You call yourself a genius?” Harley scoffed, trying to hide his embarrassment. </p><p> </p><p>“I do, actually,” Tony smirked, moving his hand back. “and I’m more interested in what’s <em> on </em> your skin.”</p><p> </p><p>Harley silently cursed Peter. They’d gotten a little..<em> distracted </em> earlier while making dinner, and now the evidence was plain to see.</p><p> </p><p>“Freckles..tiny hairs..” Harley shrugged, unable to meet Tony’s gaze.</p><p> </p><p>“Really? Well I've never seen a <em> purple </em> freckle before..” Tony raised an eyebrow, sitting back down and resting his elbow on the bench.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh that?” Harley tried to sound surprised, placing his hand over the incriminating mark. “that’s a birthmark.”</p><p> </p><p>“What a coincidence, <em> Peter </em> just discovered a never-before-seen birthmark too, somewhere on his thigh I believe.” Tony smirked, lightly scratching his jaw.</p><p> </p><p>“What are the chances?” Harley raised an eyebrow, looking back at the bot on the table. </p><p> </p><p>“Mm.” Tony nodded, following the younger man's gaze. “I gotta say, if that’s you taking it slow, I’d love to see you in a rush.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh god.” Harley buried his face in his hands, letting out a soft groan as Tony laughed, lightly rubbing the blonde’s back.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t blame you, Peter has that..effect. Can’t say I’m not a <em> little </em> jealous though.” Tony grinned as Harley slid his hands down his face, resting them on the bench.</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t mean for things to happen like that, they just..” Harley sighed, adjusting his collar. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, I understand. I just hope Peter isn’t gonna be getting <em> all </em> your attention.” Tony winked, a jolt shooting down Harley’s spine.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not on purpose,” Harley took a breath, looking over at the older man. “it’s just..easier with Peter. I mean, I haven’t been in love with <em> him </em> since I was fifteen.” </p><p> </p><p>“Ah,” Tony nodded slowly, lightly biting his bottom lip. “my suspicions are officially confirmed.”</p><p> </p><p>“What suspicions?” Harley asked, shifting slightly in his seat. </p><p> </p><p>“Well, teenagers aren’t exactly <em> subtle</em>,” Tony began, a smile on his face. “but to your credit, you were better than most. I’ll admit, I always thought it was just an infatuation, a teenage crush. It was only when you came here that I realised it ran deeper than that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Am I that obvious?” Harley laughed softly, balling his hand into a fist and resting his head against it. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s not a bad thing,” Tony smiled, his eyes flickering over to the blonde. “I mean, I’m not exactly going to take offence.”</p><p> </p><p>“I still can’t believe it,” Harley smiled to himself, shaking his head slightly. “I never dreamed that I’d ever..be here, be talking to you about this.”</p><p> </p><p>“With that in mind,” Tony reached out his hand, beckoning the younger man until Harley tentatively found himself standing between Tony’s legs. “I just wanted to remind you that there’s no rush, I feel incredibly fortunate that you feel the way you do about me, and I want you to know how I feel about you,” He reached up and gently stroked Harley’s cheek, his motions soft.</p><p> </p><p>“Tony..” Harley sighed softly, trying not to melt into the touch. Trying not to melt <em> period.</em></p><p> </p><p>“So, just say the word, and..I’ll stop.” </p><p> </p><p>Tony stood, keeping his hand on Harley’s cheek as he closed the gap between them. </p><p> </p><p>Harley didn’t hesitate, pressing himself against the older man and wrapping his arms around his neck. Tony’s hand wandered down to the younger man’s waist, squeezing slightly and smirking when Harley let out a small gasp. The blonde decided to let Tony take the lead, everything around them melting away.</p><p> </p><p>Licking into the younger man's mouth, Tony took great delight in the light moans he elicited. Harley lightly scraped his nails along the older man’s neck, his heart threatening to hammer straight out of his chest like a cartoon. This was all he’d ever wanted, and he couldn’t believe it was really happening.</p><p> </p><p>Tony on the other hand, seemed determined to prove to him that it was happening, his hands reaching down to cup Harley’s ass, kneading it for a second before lifting up the younger man, Harley letting out a short gasp as he wrapped his legs around Tony’s waist.</p><p> </p><p>He focused on the kiss, languid and passionate at once as Tony walked over to the other side of the bench, setting Harley down on it. He pulled back, moving his hands to the younger man’s hips. </p><p> </p><p>“Want me to stop?” Tony asked softly, his eyes focused on Harley.</p><p> </p><p>“Is it really cheesy to say never?” Harley smirked, letting his hands fall into his lap, keeping his legs around Tony’s waist.</p><p> </p><p>“Absolute-<em>brie</em>.” Tony grinned, ridiculously proud of himself as Harley rolled his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Is it too late to back out?” The blonde sighed, a smile on his face.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m afraid not, you’re stuck with me.” Tony ran his hands up Harley’s back slowly, the touch sending a tingle down the younger man’s spine.</p><p> </p><p>“Then we’re gonna have to work on the jokes.” Harley raised an eyebrow, Tony shaking his head.</p><p> </p><p>“I couldn’t, Peter loves them.” The older man insisted.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course he does, <em> his </em> jokes are even worse than yours.” Harley laughed as Tony pretended to look offended.</p><p> </p><p>“And yet you laugh at them anyway,” Tony countered, a smile on his face. “<em> I </em> don’t get that honour?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mm..no.” Harley smirked, resting back on his hands.</p><p> </p><p>“You do realise I’m gonna take that as a challenge, consider yourself warned.” Tony moved his hands back to Harley’s hips, shifting his t-shirt up slightly. </p><p> </p><p>“Bring it on.” Harley bit his lip gently, tugging Tony’s waist a little closer.</p><p> </p><p>Tony lifted Harley’s t-shirt a little more, large hands roaming the younger man’s skin as he kissed him again. Harley arched his back slightly, lifting one hand to cup Tony’s cheek as he deepened the kiss, their tongues lazily exploring each other’s mouth. It was different to kissing Peter, he felt like he could lose control, not have to worry about anything, more than happy to let Tony take the lead again.</p><p> </p><p>“Lie back for me.” Tony murmured as he pulled back, Harley nodding and easing himself back onto the bench, the metal cool on his skin. </p><p> </p><p>“Just tell me, and I’ll stop.” Tony gently ran his hands along Harley’s thighs, gliding up to the button of his jeans.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay.” Harley nodded, his breath hitching in his throat as Tony slowly unbuttoned the blonde’s jeans, sliding down the zipper and gently pulling them down his legs, Harley lifting himself slightly off the table. </p><p> </p><p>“Relax, there we go.” Tony whispered as Harley laid back on the table, Tony stepping back and pulling the younger man’s jeans all the way off.</p><p> </p><p>“Tony..please..” Harley was surprised at how needy he sounded, but then again he had four years of longing in him.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve got you sweetheart, it’s okay.” Tony smiled softly, tugging down Harley’s boxers, the younger man’s erection hitting his stomach, flushed red.</p><p> </p><p>Harley kept his gaze on the ceiling, his breathing shallow as Tony gripped him softly in hand, gently stroking up and down. It was nowhere near enough, Harley shifting slightly beneath the older man’s touch.</p><p> </p><p>Before he could think, Tony had bent over, gently licking at the tip of Harley’s cock, swirling his tongue across the tip as he ever-so-slightly increased his hand’s pace. Every slow lick was like fire against the younger man’s skin, but he couldn’t get enough.</p><p> </p><p>Tony took his time, eliciting louder and longer moans from the blonde beneath him, slowly running his free hand along the inside of Harley’s thigh, fingers brushing against where he wanted them most. </p><p> </p><p>“Ah..shit,” Harley muttered, his eyes rolling back in his head as Tony slowly circled his finger against the younger man’s rim, his tongue continuing it’s slow ministrations. “I..”</p><p> </p><p>“Not yet.” Tony murmured, sliding his fingers back along Harley’s thigh, squeezing gently as he licked a stripe along his shaft.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Fuck</em>..” Harley’s breath was shaky as Tony took him in his mouth, a wave building in him, desperate to crash. Tony’s fingers along his thigh were rubbing soft circles, moving closer and then falling away.</p><p> </p><p>“Tony..please..I need to..<em>ah</em>..” Harley groaned as Tony’s fingers slid back up his thigh, his index finger circling Harley’s sensitive bundle, the blonde arching his back off the table.</p><p> </p><p>He couldn’t take it anymore, he didn’t care. </p><p> </p><p>The lights above him blurred into one, his entire body humming as he gasped his high, his hands desperately clawing at the table.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll allow it,” Tony smirked, standing up straighter and wiping the corner of his mouth as Harley slowly came down. “this time.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck.” Harley ran a hand over his face, Tony letting out a soft chuckle. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re supposed to be the young one, Harls.” The older man teased, helping Harley sit up, pulling the younger man in for a quick kiss.</p><p> </p><p>“Very funny.” Harley sighed as they pulled apart, a smile on his face. </p><p> </p><p>“Tell you what,” Tony gently stroked the younger man’s hair, his eyes falling to Harley’s mouth. “why don’t you go upstairs, take a shower and get to bed.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright,” Harley nodded, trying not to look too disappointed as he tugged his t-shirt down. “I’ll see you tomorrow, then.” He eased himself down from the table, picking up his discarded jeans and putting them on as Tony leaned back against it, folding his arms.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I almost forgot,” Tony called as Harley was halfway out of the lab. “by bed I meant mine. See you soon, Harls.”</p><p> </p><p>After a very quick shower, Harley sat on the end of his bed, towel wrapped around his waist as he pondered what exactly Tony had planned. There was only one way to find out, he thought, dressing in a plain black t-shirt and a pair of grey sweatpants, heading out of his room and down the hall.</p><p> </p><p>There was a soft light emerging from under the door of Tony and Peter’s bedroom, and noises that sounded like the TV playing. Harley knocked on the door, his leg shaking slightly as Tony beckoned him in.</p><p> </p><p>Pushing the door open, he found the room bathed in soft light, Tony sitting up in the bed scrolling through the StarkPad in his hands, Peter curled up beside him watching TV. They looked so..couple-y, and Harley couldn’t help but feel as though he was intruding.</p><p> </p><p>“There you are,” Tony looked up, giving him a smile and gesturing to the space beside Peter. “come on, don’t just stand there.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey,” Peter smiled tiredly, reaching out and pulling the blanket beside him back as Harley approached. “make yourself comfortable.”</p><p> </p><p>Harley slipped in beside Peter, draping the blanket back over him as he sat up against the soft pillows, resting his hands in his lap as he watched the chat show playing on the TV.</p><p> </p><p>After a moment, Peter moved off Tony, turning and draping his arm across Harley’s waist, resting his head on the blonde’s shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>Harley glanced over at Tony, the older man simply smiling over at him reassuringly.</p><p> </p><p>“So,” Peter smiled up at Harley, a brow arched. “what’s this I hear about my jokes being terrible?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As I said in the last chapter, the smut will be spread out, but hopefully it's still enjoyable, it certainly was to write 👌❤️</p><p>Feel free to let me know what you thought, it really does mean the absolute world to hear from you 🥰🥰</p><p>Thank you to everyone who left feedback, I adore each and every one of you infinitely 😄❤️🎉</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Something just like this</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tony is away,and his boys have a little surprise in store..</p>
<p>*This chapter will be a little different in two ways:</p>
<p>1. It's from Tony's perspective</p>
<p>2. Plot? Not so much, but there is some good old fashioned smut 👌🎉</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Looking out over Rome, the beautiful city illuminated in the night sky, Tony made a mental note to take Peter and Harley next time. Pepper had booked suites for herself and Tony as per usual, but this time the space seemed more..empty. He’d never had any issue with these business trips until he’d met Peter, and hated being away from him. Now with Harley in the fold it was even worse.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When he was on Avengers business it was different, there was something happening all the time, and if he found himself looking for something to do of a night, there was always someone (usually Natasha or Thor) willing to stay up late with him and more often than not, get drunk and wile away the hours.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But on these business trips, he found himself with a ridiculous amount of time on his hands. All the meetings took place early in the morning, and then it was just a matter of not making a complete idiot of himself or causing an international incident until the next day. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was sure it wouldn’t be a big deal if he took his boys along, Peter would drag Harley around to every single tourist attraction, museum, and square of grass where Julius Caesar once lost a sandal. Harley would complain, but dutifully pose for pictures and indulge in Peter’s whims. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It had been four days since he left New York, already willing the next two days to hurry up. Heading back inside, he picked up his phone from where it was charging on the desk, plugging it out and laying down on the large bed. The TV was playing, an Italian soap opera he’d put on just to have noise. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was three in the afternoon at home, the usual time Peter would call him, while Harley would call about an hour later, insisting he was just killing time between classes. When the usual call from Peter didn’t come after five minutes, he figured the brunette was held up in class, getting up and going into the vast living room to get a drink. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Upon returning to the bedroom, Tony sank onto the bed, taking a long drink before picking up his phone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Still no call from Peter, Tony tried not to worry about it. He set his drink down on the nightstand before grabbing his laptop from the end of the bed, sitting back against the soft headboard as he opened it. Checking his emails (When in Rome), he found one from Peter sent about twenty minutes beforehand, the </span>
  <b>
    <em>‘ONLY OPEN WHEN YOU’RE ALONE! </em>
  </b>
  <span>👅’ tagline piquing Tony’s curiosity. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was only a link and some x’s, Tony sitting up slightly as he clicked on the link, the email being replaced with the video player. It took a second to load, the still image of Peter and Harley sitting on Tony’s bed back home sending a pang straight to his heart. He clicked on the play button, reaching over for his drink.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi, Daddy,” Peter beamed, sitting cross legged on the bed, Harley sitting a little further back behind him, resting against the headboard. Peter was wearing one of Tony’s old MIT sweaters and grey shorts, while Harley was wearing black sweatpants and a black t-shirt, both of them looking ethereal in the low lighting. “you’re probably wondering why we haven’t called you tonight, well we decided we’d do something a little different.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Because,” Harley looked over at Peter for a second before looking at the camera. “as fun as I’m sure it is to hear about Chemistry lectures and what we had for lunch, we figured this might be more interesting.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So I hope you read the subject line and are alone when you’re watching this, I don’t want a repeat of what happened last time.” Peter flushed slightly as Harley raised an eyebrow, a devious grin on his face as he turned to the brunette.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> happen last time?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Nothing</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Peter insisted, his tone anything but convincing. “anyway, if you’re not alone turn this off now and watch it later.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tony laughed softly to himself, remembering his last trip, when he’d decided to listen to a voicemail Peter had sent him on loudspeaker (he may have been a little tipsy) while he was having a drink with Pepper. Needless to say Peter had been mortified when he’d found out, and Pepper didn’t look him in the eye for two days.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, it’s later,” Harley grinned, crossing one leg over the other. “and you’re watching this alone, happy now, Pete?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, thank you,” Peter huffed, a small smile on his face that Tony found adorable. “we just wanted to let you know that we miss you, and can’t wait for you to come home.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“As much as we hope you’re having a good time and all that, it isn’t the same without you here.” Harley smiled, leaning forward slightly and resting his hands on his knees.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Exactly,” Peter shifted slightly, moving to sit back beside Harley. “it’s been tough not having you here, and we figured it’s probably hard for you too, so hopefully this keeps you going until we get you back here with us.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tony’s heart skipped a beat as Peter curled up beside Harley, reaching over and kissing him, lightly pressing his hand to the blonde’s chest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Giving a quick glance to the run time of the video, Tony cursed under his breath. They were going to kill him slowly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He watched as the kiss moved from slow and teasing to Peter straddling Harley’s lap, the blonde running his hands up Peter’s back. There were hushed whispers and giggles as Harley moved his hands down to cup Peter’s ass, Tony feeling the strain in his jeans as he shifted slightly on the bed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Peter let out a delighted shriek as Harley pushed forward, laying the brunette on his back, Tony moved his laptop down on his lap slightly. Unbuttoning his jeans, he slowly palmed himself as Peter’s soft moans filled the room. Harley had begun attacking the brunette’s neck, hands exploring Peter’s lithe body. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It felt like they were unaware of the camera, that Tony had stumbled upon this innocent moment accidentally. To know that they did this for him, wanted him to see it was driving him </span>
  <em>
    <span>crazy</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He dipped his hand beneath his boxers as he watched Harley tug at Peter’s sweater, lifting it up over the brunette’s torso and gently easing it off, tossing it away with ease.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He longed to be there, or have them be with him. They’d love the suite. Countless times since he’d arrived he’d imagined them in the large shower, Peter flush against Tony’s back as Harley slowly cleaned him, teasing the brunette relentlessly. The three of them relaxing in the jacuzzi on the roof garden at night, the city lights twinkling below them, nothing else mattering.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter’s soft pleas drew Tony’s attention, the brunette now fully naked under Harley, the blonde shirtless. They looked so perfect together, and Tony was entranced as Harley whispered in Peter’s ear, his hands roaming down the brunette’s torso. The two owners of Tony’s heart, coming together. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Harley</span>
  </em>
  <span>..” Peter groaned, arching his back slightly. Tony knew the tone, it came out when Peter grew impatient with teasing, always so desperate to cut to the chase. It amused Tony to see that Harley was more than willing to tease the brunette, taking his time as he began to kiss down Peter’s chest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Peter.” Harley smirked, looking up at the brunette, resting his head on Peter’s stomach.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come </span>
  <em>
    <span>on</span>
  </em>
  <span>..I need you.” Peter moaned softly, his hands coming to lay beside his head. Tony eased himself out of his boxers, slowly running his hand up and down his length as he watched Harley chuckle darkly, continuing to kiss down Peter’s stomach, hands sliding down to open Peter’s delicate thighs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tony had missed seeing Peter like this, so willing to give in to any and all pleasure offered to him by Tony, and now Harley. The blonde had moved down between Peter’s legs, his hands gliding along the brunette’s thighs before he leant in, his tongue flicking against Peter’s most sensitive spot.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ohh</span>
  </em>
  <span> god..mm..</span>
  <em>
    <span>yes</span>
  </em>
  <span>..” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>If Tony didn’t know better, he might have thought Peter was exaggerating his moans for the camera, but he knew from </span>
  <em>
    <span>much</span>
  </em>
  <span> experience Peter couldn’t fake it. He was so earnest in every feeling, and the older man could never get enough.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Even now, separated by thousands of miles, he could feel them, wanting so badly to be there, kissing Peter slowly, the brunette moaning softly into his mouth as Harley continued to lick him open.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You taste amazing, fuck.” Harley murmured, taking his time as Peter continued to writhe, the blonde gripping his thigh with one hand while moving his other hand to replace his mouth. Peter’s pretty cock was laying flush against his stomach, longing to be touched.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Increasing his pace, Tony tilted his head back slightly as Harley gently moved back, easing a finger into the brunette’s opening. Peter had closed his eyes tightly, his head tilted back as loud moans escaped his lips. Harley pushed another finger into the brunette, Peter’s breath coming in shallow gasps.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tony had been in Harley’s position many times, and it was incredible to see it from a new perspective. Peter looked as beautiful as he usually did, as perfect and ethereal and wonderful as he was. Harley did too, Tony had come to appreciate the man the blonde had grown into, so thrilled that he had come into the fold.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harley moved back, hands gliding along Peter’s thighs before reaching out and pulling him up into his lap, Harley shifting their position so that their sides were now visible to the camera. Peter wrapped his arms around Harley’s neck, whispering something to the blonde as he climbed onto him, adjusting his position until he was sinking down onto the blonde.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mm..</span>
  <em>
    <span>ah</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Peter gasped, Harley wrapping his arms around Peter’s waist, pushing up into him. Tony’s grip on himself had tightened as he watched them come together, so beautiful it almost hurt. Peter gently cupped Harley’s face, leaning in and kissing him softly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harley kept his place slow, gently rocking his hips up to meet Peter’s, the brunette shifting slightly in Harley’s lap. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So impatient,” Harley murmured, pulling back and resting his forehead against Peter’s. “just relax.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But it’s so </span>
  <em>
    <span>good</span>
  </em>
  <span>..” Peter whined, rolling his hips. “please..</span>
  <em>
    <span>oh</span>
  </em>
  <span>..more..”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harley gave in easier than Tony, obligingly slamming his hips up into the brunette, Peter keening loudly. Tony was coming close to the edge, watching his two beloved boys whispering to each other between kisses, both starting to lose control. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony wondered if it was the first time they’d gone this far together, how much they’d done since he’d been gone. He and Harley had taken things up a notch, but they had yet to sleep together. Tony didn’t want the blonde to get in his own head about it, he’d make sure the younger man never forgot it. As much as he was enjoying watching Harley being the dominant one over Peter, he looked forward to seeing him wrecked, ruined for all others under Tony’s touch.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The thought brought him close to the edge, Peter’s loud moans and Harley’s shallow breaths mingling together to send him over it. A familiar warmth spread over his hand as he let go, watching as the boys followed suit, Peter shuddering and falling against Harley.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harley held Peter close as they came down, Tony catching his own breath. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can’t wait to see you, daddy. We miss you.” Peter turned to the camera, his cheek resting against Harley’s.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Oh, and before I forget,” Harley grinned, a devious glint in his eyes. “I took the new Audi out, and may have crashed it into a dumpster.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before Tony could react, Peter frowned, pulling back and looking at the blonde. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No you </span>
  <em>
    <span>didn-</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ciao!” Harley waved, the camera cutting to black. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tony chuckled softly to himself as he closed the laptop, taking a breath. The sooner he was home the better, he’d gotten the taste, and now he was addicted. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So I wasn't sure about this chapter, I got the idea of Tony's POV and rolled with it, hopefully it was enjoyable 🥰</p>
<p>If you liked it feel free to let me know, feedback is so appreciated, I genuinely feel a thrill at every single comment/kudos/bookmark ❤️</p>
<p>As always, thank you so much to everyone that's left feedback, you're all far too kind, and I can't thank you enough 😄 I really love putting out this trash and it means the world to know it's enjoyable to you too 🤦😍</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. This is how we do</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Three is the perfect number.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Peter?"</p><p> </p><p>Giving a gentle nudge to MJ and a silent nod to Alex, Harley smiled across the table as Peter glanced up from his phone.</p><p> </p><p>"I was just wondering what you were gonna wear tonight, what kind of party is it?"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, probably just jeans and a sweater, it's nothing fancy." Peter smiled, Harley nodding as he watched Alex slowly unscrew the lid of the salt shaker, tipping a little bit into the glass of water beside Peter.</p><p> </p><p>"Good to know," Harley smiled, MJ poised beside him, phone in hands as she leaned her elbows on the table. "I was about to break out the tux.</p><p> </p><p>"Definitely not necessary," Peter laughed softly. "well, on this occasion anyway."</p><p> </p><p>The three others at the table watched as Peter lifted up the glass of water, MJ raising her phone ever so slightly as Peter took a long drink, his face twisting adorably as he quickly set the glass down and swallowed, his brow knotted.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh my god what is <em> that </em>?" The brunette shuddered, grabbing a napkin and wiping his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>That </em> is another victory for me," MJ shrugged, setting her phone down with a small smile. "good teamwork guys."</p><p> </p><p>"I thought you weren't taking sides?" Peter raised an eyebrow, glancing between Alex and Harley.</p><p> </p><p>"We're not." Alex insisted, biting back a smirk as Peter turned to Harley, folding his arms.</p><p> </p><p>"To be fair Pete, I did help <em> you </em> with the whole 'green hair' incident." Harley shrugged, smiling when Peter blushed slightly.</p><p> </p><p>"I suppose." The brunette grumbled slightly, Harley gently moving his foot under the table to rub against Peter's leg.</p><p> </p><p>“Only because he’s biased by love.” MJ retorted, raising an eyebrow as she typed something on her phone.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, and Alex <em> isn’t</em>?” Harley countered, nodding to the teal haired girl sitting across from MJ.</p><p> </p><p>It was more than a little satisfying to see the embarrassed look that fell over the girls faces.</p><p> </p><p>They (and their other friends) had relentlessly teased Harley and Peter about being together, and while technically it was true, and their friends probably knew that, neither Harley nor Peter acknowledged it (though there may have been some very flirty pictures and comments posted on Instagram, sending their followers into a frenzy, particularly when Peter posted a photo of him nestled between Tony and Harley in bed, with the very innocent caption <em> ‘the filling is the best part of the sandwich, no? </em> 🥪👅’).</p><p> </p><p>Therefore, Harley thought it only fair that he return the favour when it came to MJ and Alex (if only because he could tell they liked each other and were too awkward to just say it).</p><p> </p><p>“So, casual tonight then?” Alex ran a hand through her hair, a pink tinge colouring her cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>“Casual.” Harley nodded, slowly sliding his foot further up Peter’s leg, enjoying the rising flush decorating the brunette’s face.</p><p>-</p><p>“Are you <em> sure</em>?” </p><p> </p><p>“<em>You’re </em> the one that said you were just wearing jeans.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know but <em> which </em> jeans?”</p><p> </p><p>“Pete, you could wear a garbage bag and still look better than everyone else there, don’t worry about it.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s a last resort.” Peter sighed, taking things out of the closet and holding them against himself before putting them back and starting over.</p><p> </p><p>Harley was sitting back against the headboard, legs curled up under himself and a cushion resting in his lap. The TV was playing in the background, some cheesy detective show Peter loved and Harley was slowly getting into, grateful for the brunette’s encyclopedic knowledge of every character, plot and arc. </p><p> </p><p>“Alright,” Harley moved the cushion from his lap, getting up from the bed and walking over to Peter, wrapping his arms around the brunette’s waist. “I’m gonna take a shower, though I do hate to miss out on this riveting action.”</p><p> </p><p>“Go,” Peter turned in Harley’s arms, resting his hands on the blonde’s chest. “before I rivet you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is that a threat or a promise?” Harley grinned, laughing softly as Peter huffed, rolling his eyes slightly.</p><p> </p><p>“You look great in everything, just wear what you feel comfortable in.” The blonde smiled, pressing a soft kiss to Peter’s forehead before moving back, heading into the bathroom with a wink.</p><p> </p><p>He turned the shower on before stripping off his t-shirt and sweatpants, tossing them into the hamper by the sink. He was getting used to this bathroom, having basically moved into this bedroom since the first time he slept in it. He’d often offered to sleep in his old room if Peter and Tony wanted time to themselves, but they insisted they wanted Harley there every night, and he couldn’t refuse.</p><p> </p><p>Stepping under the hot spray, Harley closed his eyes and ran his hands through his hair, letting his mind wander. He thought about the previous night, when Tony had taken him out for dinner, just the two of them, before coming home and falling into Peter’s (impatient) embrace. They’d developed a kind of..routine since Harley had become involved in their relationship. While they went to bed together every night, and spent most evenings together watching a movie or just hanging out in the living room, sometimes just two of them would spend time together. Peter and Harley stole little moments at college, and regularly sent funny, silly, flirty texts throughout the day. Tony and Harley would spend some evenings down in the lab/garage, as would Peter, and then some nights Tony would take one of them for some more..personal time alone. Last night hadn’t, on the surface, been anything special, Tony and Harley at a small shawarma joint talking about anything and everything, making stupid jokes. But to Harley it had been everything he’d wanted for so long, every brush of hands and lingering look etched into his mind.</p><p> </p><p>He thought about the first time he and Tony had been together, which was even better than he’d imagined it as it included Peter, who had whispered honeyed words into Harley’s ear while Tony held the blonde close, making him see stars.</p><p> </p><p>He’d never get tired of it, wanting everything they could offer him and more, feeling like he was falling deeper in love with Tony every day and starting to tumble into that realm with Peter.</p><p> </p><p>After a leisurely wash, Harley stepped out of the shower and wrapped one of the fluffy white towels around his waist, giving his hair a quick rub with another towel, letting it fall in soft waves. Returning to the bedroom, he found Peter hanging up his clothes on the wardrobe door, half looking at the TV.</p><p> </p><p>“And there was me hoping you’d go for the garbage bag.” Harley sighed, giving Peter a kiss on the cheek before sitting down on the bed.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe next time.” Peter grinned, grabbing his towel from the end of the bed. “we’re meeting the girls at eight thirty, so just be ready by then.”</p><p> </p><p>“Can do.” Harley nodded, smiling as Peter came over to give him a quick kiss before heading into the bathroom, closing the door with a soft click.</p><p> </p><p>As the shower whirred to life, the blonde got up and walked over to the wardrobe, looking for something to wear himself. He hummed along to the theme song playing on the TV, examining a light blue shirt. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, I thought you and Peter were going out tonight?”</p><p> </p><p>Harley looked over to find Tony walking into the room, easing off his navy suit jacket, draping it over the desk chair. </p><p> </p><p>“We are, Peter’s just taking a shower.” Harley smiled softly, taking the blue shirt and a pair of black jeans from the wardrobe and laying them out on the bed.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah,” Tony nodded, slipping off his shoes and heading over to Harley, gently running his fingers through the younger man’s hair. “so I’ve got you for a little while longer.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’ve got about..twenty minutes.” Harley smirked, tilting his head slightly as Tony wrapped an arm around the blonde’s waist.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve done a lot worse in a lot less time.” Tony grinned, pulling the younger man flush against him and drawing him into a slow kiss, slowly walking them back until Harley’s legs hit the bed, gently lifting him up and laying him down on it.</p><p> </p><p>Harley lost himself as Tony kept him pinned down on the bed, tugging away his towel as he slowly kissed his neck. Opening his legs slightly, Harley wrapped them around Tony’s waist, groaning softly as the older man began nipping at his neck. </p><p> </p><p>“<em>Ah</em>..” Harley moaned as Tony bit down particularly hard, feeling the man smirk into his neck.</p><p> </p><p>“Shift up a little bit sweetheart,” Tony murmured, gently moving back as Harley pushed further along the bed, dragging Tony back to him, their lips meeting in a passionate kiss, Harley gripping Tony’s hair as the older man ran his hand down the blonde’s body, deft fingers sweeping over him.</p><p> </p><p>“Twenty minutes, Tony, and I still gotta get dressed.” Harley sighed, arching his back slightly. </p><p> </p><p>“Have a little faith, Harls.” Tony smirked, moving back back from the blonde and standing up, reaching over to the nightstand and grabbing the lube from the top drawer. “Believe it or not I know what I’m doing.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then hurry up.” Harley grinned, leaning up on his elbows and watching as Tony undressed,his eyes focused on the younger man. Slicking up his fingers, he gripped Harley’s leg,gently pulling the youngerman closer and slowly easing in a finger, Harley letting out a low moan.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Seriously?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Peter’s voice sounded, more light spilling into the room from the bathroom. Looking over Tony’s shoulder, Harley couldn’t help but smile to see Peter standing in the doorway, his arms folded.</p><p> </p><p>“Something wrong, baby?” Tony turned to the brunette, raising an eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>“We have to go soon, we don’t have time for this.” Peter sighed, walking over to the wardrobe and opening up a drawer, rifling through it. Tony gave Harley a quick wink before heading over to Peter, wrapping his arms around the brunette’s waist and resting his head on Peter’s shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>“Come on Pete, it’s been a long day and you two are gonna be gone tonight..I just want to grab any time with you I can.” Tony murmured, gently kissing Peter’s neck.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re gonna be late.” Peter moaned softly, tilting his head.</p><p> </p><p>“No one will notice if we’re a couple of minutes late,” Harley added, sitting up in the bed. “I promise.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fine, but we have to be quick.” Peter relented, Tony taking his hand and leading him over to the bed. Resuming his position on top of Harley, the blonde laid back on the bed, Peter cuddling up to his side, drawing Harley into a kiss and trailing his hand down his body.</p><p> </p><p>Tony pushed a finger inside the blonde as Peter took Harley in hand, delicate fingers gliding along his flushed cock. Harley let out a soft moan as Peter licked into his mouth, the kiss slow. Tony eased another finger inside him, continuing to stretch him open, Harley wrapping his legs around Tony’s waist and gently cupping Peter’s face, his thumb sweeping along the brunette’s cheek. </p><p> </p><p>“Ready, sweetheart?” Tony smiled softly, gently easing his fingers out and lightly stroking Harley’s thigh.</p><p> </p><p>Peter pulled back from the blonde, licking and nipping at his neck as Harley nodded, his entire body on fire as Tony shifted slightly and eased into him, the feeling as mind blowing as it was every time. Peter continued to slowly stroke him, Harley closing his eyes and basking in the feeling, never wanting it to end.</p><p> </p><p>Tony moved slowly, and Harley embraced every single movement, every touch from both of them. </p><p> </p><p>“<em>Oh</em>..” The blonde moaned slightly as Tony snapped his hips forward, increasing his pace, as did Peter, his hand gliding up and down with ease while continuing to languidly suck and lick at Harley’s neck.</p><p> </p><p>“So perfect,” Tony murmured, reaching out and gently stroking Harley’s thigh. “my beautiful boys, by rights I shouldn’t let you go, need you here.” </p><p> </p><p>“Well..”Harley opened his eyes, half-lidded as he drew a shallow breath, watching as a smile spread across Tony’s face. “unfortunately we have someplace else to be so..” He gripped Tony’s arms, flipping the older man onto his back and sitting up, reaching out for Peter’s hand. “make the most of it.”</p><p>-</p><p>“Here.” Peter smiled, passing Harley a drink before pouring his own and coming to stand next to the blonde, Harley draping an arm across his shoulders. </p><p> </p><p>“Great, thanks,” The blonde grinned, taking a drink as his eyes drifted over to MJ and Alex, leaning against the opposite counter. They were whispering about something, their hands tentatively brushing against each other. Adjacent to them Ned and Betty were chatting to Meera and Luke, the four of them breaking into a laughing fit. “did you see Tony’s text?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh I saw it,” Peter giggled, taking a sip of his drink. “we’ll be home before he knows it, he can be such a drama queen sometimes.”</p><p> </p><p>“And yet we love him.” Harley sighed, a smile playing on his lips.</p><p> </p><p>“Yet we do.” Peter nodded, nestling into Harley’s side with a smile.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And that's awrap on my first ever Harley/Peter/Tony fic!</p><p> </p><p>I seriously debated whether or not to end the story here, but in the end it felt right to. There may be a sequel to this at some stage in the future, it's definitely a pairing (or..whatever the word is for a three person coupling 🤦) that I'm interested in exploring further 👌</p><p>Hopefully you've enjoyed this story, and this chapter. Feel free to let me know what you thought, I say it ALL the time but it really does make my whole day when I get feedback, it's amazing to know what you thought of the story ❤️</p><p>Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read this story, and to everyone who's left a kudos/comment/bookmark, I will be forever grateful, thank you so much ❤️❤️</p><p>P.S, feel free to come say hi on tumblr, same username as here, keenwonderlandcollector 🎉</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I've never actually written Harley before, but I think it's cool that because we don't know much about him he can kind of be anything 😄 </p><p>Hopefully this was enjoyable, if you liked it please feel free to let me know, I love hearing from you ❤️</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>